Revenge Is Not Enough
by Mione5
Summary: Harry has had to cope with so much. Will he be able to cope with the latest tradgedy? And will revenge alone be enough for him to   finally rid the world of Voldemort, or will it take something else.  past HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge Is Not Enough**

**Chapter 1 – To Have Loved and Lost**

Harry knew something wasn't right from the moment he woke up, but after several minutes laying in silent contemplation had no idea of what it could be. Something just felt wrong. His chest ached as if he was suffering heartburn and he idly wondered if he had eaten too much the night before at the Gryffindor party to celebrate winning the Quidditch Cup. Eventually he gave a frustrated sigh and shoved back the covers on his bed and got up.

'Alright there, Harry?' Ron asked cautiously, from the bed just across from his at the look on his face.

Harry just shrugged and with a soft grunt, grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom.

Ever since the beginning of their seventh year there had been a truce of sorts but Harry still couldn't forgive him for what had happened at Christmas their sixth year. Harry had gone to face Voldemort once again and Ron and Hermione had promised to stay behind. Both had broken the promise however and Hermione had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry hadn't spoken to anyone for almost a month. Finally, after Ron pushed it too far, Harry accidentally legilimanced his friend's mind. He had seen that Hermione hadn't wanted to go at all but that Ron had all but goaded her into it. He snapped, screaming and hitting his friend until the redhead was unconscious and the other then sixth year Gryffindors had had to pull Harry off him and take Ron to Poppy Pomfrey.

The Weasley's had been very understanding, once Dumbledore had spoken to them. After they had seen what Harry had seen, they tried telling Harry that they held him no ill will for his attack on Ron.

Harry had just stared back at them, his green eyes dull and shadowed as if unable to comprehend what they were saying. After several minutes, during which any number of concerned glances were exchanged, Harry finally nodded.

'Thank you.' He muttered hoarsely before standing and moving as silently as a wraith from the headmaster's office before anyone could stop him.

He'd barely spoken for the rest of the year and the state he was in upon his return to the Durselys had even his Aunt Petunia concerned enough to write to Albus Dumbledore and ask what on earth had happened.

Harry's silence continued for the beginning of his seventh year. The staff watched him with concern, the students with curiosity and Dumbledore with a sorrow that he hadn't felt in many a year. Harry ignored everyone and everything, eating when he had no choice, answering only when asked a direct question and moving throughout the school with barely a sound.

As the year moved on Harry slowly began to return to normal. He talked more, rejoined the Quidditch team, and occasionally was even seen to smile. Dumbledore was so happy to see the young man so obviously on the road to recovery that he almost wept. The war was stepping up; Tom Riddle distinctly unhappy about his foe's escape the previous Christmas, and Dumbledore had been worried that Harry might shy away from what he knew was coming; but the Boy-Who-Lived seemed, if anything, even more determined to destroy the Dark Lord.

And then, two days before Christmas, Harry just up and left.

Nearly all of the students had gone home to spend the holiday with their families the day before, and only a handful plus the staff were there to witness Harry get up in the middle of lunch and walk swiftly from the hall. They all watched him go, casting no more than a cursory glance in his direction, after all, Harry often left partway through a meal, if he turned up at all. It was only as Dumbledore looked more closely at the place Harry had been sitting that he noticed a piece of parchment sitting in the middle of Harry's still empty plate. He rushed down from the head table and snatched the parchment off the plate, startling the staff and the few students that remained, and unrolling it almost violently.

_I need some time. I will be back_

Dumbledore read it several times in disbelief before pulling out his wand to set off the tracking charm he had on Harry's. It was only as he dropped the parchment to cast the incantation that he saw Harry's wand sitting on the seat in front of him.

The following two weeks had been two of the longest in Dumbledore's life. No one outside of Hogwarts had been alerted to the fact that not only was the Boy-Who-Lived missing, whereabouts unknown, but that he was also unarmed.

Nothing happened though, and when Harry walked into the great hall the morning the rest of the school was due to return, looking better than he had in over a year, Dumbledore hadn't the heart to scold him, instead wrapping him in a tight hug, heedless of who was watching.

Harry's demeanour grew brighter as each week passed and Dumbledore watched with growing pleasure as the Boy-Who-Lived grew stronger both magically and mentally. It was obvious to all that Harry was counting on another confrontation with the Dark Lord before the year was out and wanted to be ready.

Harry felt within himself that he was a ready as he was going to be and the endless waiting was driving him crazy. He wanted it just over and done with so that he could go on with his life; and he had so many plans.

That was what was so disturbing about the feeling he had woken up with that morning. He felt almost as if something was missing. As he stood in the shower, allowing the water to cascade down around him, he tested his occlumency shields to see if any of Riddle's emotions might be seeping through but there was nothing.

Harry sighed again as he eventually shut off the shower and dried himself off. At least breakfast would brighten his day. He loved breakfast; it allowed him to see the one person that meant more to him than any other. Not that anyone else knew that. No. They had hidden it from almost everyone.

It had been hard, very hard, and Harry couldn't wait until school was finished and they would be officially married. Then no one could say anything.

'Harry?' Neville looked up from tying his shoes when Harry walked back into the room.

'Hey Neville.' Harry dropped his towel on his bed and pulled some fresh underwear and robes out of his trunk.

'Ron and the others already went down to breakfast but I thought you might like some company.' Neville offered as he tied his other shoe.

Harry tossed him a small smile. 'Thanks Nev, I appreciate it.' he said quietly, pulling on the clean clothes and running his hand through his hair as he muttered a drying charm.

'Don't mention it. Come on, we better get going or Ron will have eaten all the pancakes.' The smaller boy said, grasping Harry's elbow. Harry just managed to stuff his feet in to his school shoes before Neville dragged him from the room and down the steps.

* * *

><p>Harry had been sitting beside Ron and Neville for several minutes, glancing surreptitiously around the hall. The one he loved wasn't there yet but they were often late for breakfast. Far too long in front of the mirror, Harry thought with grin.<p>

Suddenly there was the ruffle of hundreds of wings as the morning post arrived. Harry didn't bother looking up from his pancakes as hundreds of students around him all opened their letters and parcels and the owls all flew back off to the owlrey. In fact, it was only the sound of a single pair of wings and the sudden deathly hush from the entire hall that caused him to look up.

His eyes widened at the sight of the black raven, a horribly familiar black envelope held tightly in it's beak. These birds were both familiar and unwanted. They came automatically from the Ministry at the death of a family member. They were sent to all other family members the moment a death was detected by the Department of Mysteries. How they were detected so quickly know one really ever knew, only that these ravens would be sighted flying from the Ministry within hours of a death.

Harry inwardly wondered at who the unlucky recipient would be this morning even as he felt both a small sadness and guilt at their loss. There had been many, many of these heart breaking deliveries over the last year in particular and each one made Harry's heart ache with the knowledge that he had failed to save yet another person.

His eyes, as did everyone elses, stayed on the raven as it soared over the tables. At first he thought it would land at the head table but it quickly banked once more and landed on the Gryffindor table.

Right in front of him.

'What?' Harry stammered. He had no parents, no next of kin. There must be some mistake. He could feel the eyes of the entire hall on him as he stood up and stumbled back away from the table in an effort to make the raven see sense. The bird hopped several inches forward as if to assure him that there was no mistake.

Suddenly the blood drained from his face as his eyes flew to a particular seat. It was still empty. 'No.' he breathed. 'No.'

The doors to the great hall flew open with a bang and the entire hall spun where they sat, stunned into speechlessness at the sight of a frighteningly emotionless Lucius Malfoy and his stricken wife Narcissa, framed within.

'Harry.' Narcissa Malfoy called out tremulously across the hall. The use of his first name stunning everyone even further. Harry backed up until he hit the wall behind him, shaking his head in denial, even as he eyes returned to the raven who was waiting patiently for him to open the envelope.

'No, it can't be right. No, No.' He said over and over.

Both the Malfoys and Dumbledore quickly headed across the hall towards him; Narcissa reaching him first. 'Harry.' She tried again.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut so that he couldn't see the despair, the anguish...or the truth, in hers. 'No, please tell me it's all a joke.' He pleaded. 'Tell m that he's in his bed in the dungeons, he's slept in. That he's still fixing his hair, packing his bag. Please tell me anything.' Harry opened his eyes again, his green eyes full of tears. 'But please, please don't tell me that.' Narcissa Malfoy glanced quickly at her husband, easily seeing through the mask he was wearing and as one they both reached out and clasped Harry's shoulder in silent support. They both knew just how much he had loved their son and how much Draco had loved him in return.

'No.' Harry whimpered as his legs crumpled beneath him. Lucius managed to get an arm around his waist before he could stumble and together the two Malfoys began gently guiding him from the hall where prying eyes couldn't see him and his grief.

'Excuse me.' Dumbledore's curious but hardened voice broke the silence. 'Do you mind explaining just what on earth is going on.' It was not a request and Narcissa glanced at Lucius, silently willing him to continue helping Harry from the room while she made their explanations.

She looked at Dumbledore and the staring Gryffindors before her gaze moved around the hall, taking in the expressions of confusion contained on the faces of many. Only the Slytherins seemed to have realised what had actually happened and she could see that they were all stunned beyond belief. Whether that stemmed from Draco's unheard of relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived or the fact that he hadn't returned from his jaunt to Hogsmeade in the middle of the night this time like he had every other time he had gone over the last few years she wasn't sure.

There was an impatient sniff from beside her and she turned her head, noting that the headmaster and now McGonagall were still waiting for her to explain. She didn't say anything, instead reaching out and taking the letter from the raven who was also still waiting and handing it to the elderly wizard in front of him.

Dumbledore's gaze was calculating but he finally looked down and opened the black missive and scanned it. 'Bonded?' He asked incredulously.

Narcissa gave him a short sharp nod in comfirmation. 'They were blood bonded. They were to be married the day after graduation. Harry was...Harry is, a Malfoy.' She corrected herself, inwardly wincing as her voice broke. 'And we will look after him as such.'

'I cannot allow this.' Dumbledore said gravely. 'I cannot allow Harry to leave the school grounds, most particularly not to Malfoy Manor.'

Narcissa gave both the headmaster and the elderly witch by his side a tight, pained smile that looked more like a grimace. 'I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter, Headmaster. Besides, I don't know why you're so concerned. He spent two weeks with us over Christmas.' She added lightly, turning on her heel and sweeping regally from the hall before Dumbledore could say another word.

Not that he needed to. 'Just what in the bloody hell is going on?' Ron Weasley burst out with the question everyone seemed to want answered.

* * *

><p>Narcissa allowed Severus Snape to take her arm as the doors to the hall closed behind her and as one they moved outside the school and down the steps. She could see Lucius waiting by the gates, Harry held tightly in his arms. She could also tell that her husband had stunned the young man, either that or the man stalking swiftly beside her had provided one of his potent sleeping draughts. She glanced at him and Snape nodded in response to the unasked question.<p>

'We thought it might be a bit easier on him. Just until we get him settled.'

Narcissa smiled at the usually belligerent man's concern and thought about just how much change the Boy-Who-Lived had brought to their family since his arrival two weeks before the end of last summer. She well remembered the day Draco brought him home like a lost stray puppy. She had been wondering what had drawn her usually lazy son up and through the floo every morning before breakfast and didn't return him to the manor until evening for almost the last month, and had just been on the verge of asking when he had turned up with none other than Harry Potter.

Apparently the Boy-Who-Lived had been living in the Three Broomsticks for most of the summer after finding himself unable to endure his nosy aunt and violent uncle any longer. Draco had spent every day for three and a half weeks at Diagon Alley with Harry, who under Polyjuice supplied by Draco, finally learnt what it was to be ignored.

And he loved it.

It hadn't really taken all that long for Harry to warm to Draco, a rather remarkable feat considering their previous relationship. Draco, when he wanted to be, and usually only when alone, was an enchanting young man and it was obvious from the beginning that he felt very strongly about Harry Potter.

Draco never told her what it was he had done to earn the Boy-Who-Lived's trust and Harry had been tight lipped about it as well. But by the time he had returned to school both had realised that what they had was something more then special.

'Cissa?'

Snape's soft murmured broke her train of thought and she shook her head to block out the memories. She had a newly bound wizard who had just lost his partner to look after, it wouldn't do to dwell on memories. Lucius gave her an enquiring look but Narcissa just shook her head.

'Let's go home.' she whispered, gently pushing back the hair on Harry's forehead even as they apparated away with a crack.

* * *

><p>Narcissa remembered just how tired and nervous and scared Harry had been that first night in spite of all they did to try and make him at ease. The sight of him the next morning at breakfast had clenched at Narcissa's heart. It was very obvious that he hadn't even closed his eyes, and in fact probably spent the night pacing in the room they had given him so that he wouldn't sleep.<p>

It took almost the full two weeks before Harry came to the realisation that family was more important than even Tom Riddle to them and that his growing bond with Draco meant that they had no intention of handing him over to the Dark Lord, just as Draco had promised him.

A few nights before they returned to Hogwarts, Lucius had said something to him that had stayed with him for some time. 'Nothing in the world is absolute, Harry. Many variables play many different parts. Sometimes it is easier and safer just to go with it and there are other times you have to stand up for what you believe is right and good.'

Harry had just stared at him unblinking for several minutes until the blond aristocrat had reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'You, Harry, are right and good. And I will stand up for you, to anyone.' He added firmly.

Harry had finally allowed a true smile to grace his lips. 'Thank you.' he murmured sincerely even as Draco had come up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

'See, I told you.' He drawled. Narcissa had watched as Harry had seemed to sink into the warmth her son's arms provided.

'Yes, you did.' he whispered, closing his eyes as Draco gently kissed his neck.

The sleeping figure in the bed in front of her let out a cry, throwing Narcissa from her thoughts once more. Harry began tossing heavily, his scar blistering even as his jaw clenched shut. It was obvious the potion had worn off and that Tom Riddle had access to Harry's mind once more.

The witch reached out towards him only to find herself shocked by some sort of ward. 'Harry, wake up.' she called loudly but Harry was too far into the vision to hear her. 'Merlin, Harry, just hold on.' she breathed as trickle of blood seeped from his scar.

* * *

><p>'Thank you for coming with us, Severus.' Lucius Malfoy sighed as he sat down in front of the fireplace, accepting the glass of scotch his friend gave him in spite of the hour.<p>

'There was never any doubt, Lucius. Draco was my godson. This is where I belong.' Snape said quietly as he too sat down.

Lucius stared into the glass in contemplation for several moments. 'Why, Severus? Why would Draco have done that?' he asked shaking his head in disbelief. 'He saw what happened at Christmas. He had Harry to be concerned about. Why would he risk his life in such a way?'

'I don't know.' Snape responded. 'I'd heard that he'd snuck into Hogsmeade back in January and I dragged him over the coals about it. He swore to me that he'd never do it again.'

Lucius looked up then, his gray eyes bright with something Snape couldn't quite discern. 'Do you think He will return my son's body to me?' He asked softly.

Snape weighed the options before nodding. 'Yes, I do believe He will.' He said honestly. 'If only so that you can see what He did to him, what you have lost.'

Malfoy's eyes burned angrily. 'I know exactly what I have lost, Severus. Something I can never replace. Thank Merlin we still have Harry. I will not let that monster take him from us.'

Snape's eyes narrowed. 'You do realise that he is the root of all of this, don't you.'

'I do beg your pardon?' Lucius whispered coldly.

'If Draco hadn't fallen for Potter, then you would not have turned from the Dark Lord and he would not have killed your son.'

Malfoy's eyes became practically glacial. 'Don't you dare blame Harry for what has happened. I turned from that half blood hypocrite long before Draco and Harry bonded.' If the man's eyes were cold, his voice could have snap frozen boiling water. 'This is in no way Harry's fault and I will not let you blame him.'

Snape had the grace to look sheepish, well as sheepish as he can anyway, and glanced back at Lucius. 'Sorry. I still find it hard to believe.'

Malfoy sighed and ran an uncharacteristic hand through his usually immaculate hair. 'Opposites attract, Severus. And those two were polar opposites.'

'That's what made it so weird.'

'That's what made it so special.' Lucius corrected his friend, a fond look on his face that Snape knew wasn't directed at him.

Snape downed that last of his drink before speaking. 'He won't want it. Or rather he won't think he deserves it.' The potions master said obliquely.

Malfoy shook his head. 'No he won't.' he agreed. 'But he will receive it and all that comes with it anyway. It's what Draco would have wanted. And in time he will see that.'

Snape nodded and both men sat in silence for several minutes. 'It's not fair, is it.'

Lucius looked up when he heard a cry from upstairs. 'No, it isn't.'

* * *

><p>'Albus, what on earth is going on?' Minerva asked impatiently.<p>

The other two heads of house and most of the staff having retired to his office the minute the meal had finished. Classes had been canceled for the day and student and teacher alike wanted an explanation. Unfortunately Dumbledore didn't have any. He'd never felt so utterly flumoxed in his life.

He'd had no idea, not even an inkling that Harry had known the Malfoys other than by sight, or that he and Draco Malfoy had anything more than just a passing hatred, albeit a a fairly strong one, of each other. To have been so completely fooled by two children directly under his nose, even with his network of portrait spies throughout the school, was incomprehensible.

And to find out that Harry had not only spent those two weeks at Malfoy Manor over Christmas but that he'd had no wand whilst there was inconceivable.

All in all, he was flummoxed. 'I need to talk to, Severus.' He said at last.

' 'e left wif Narcissa Malfoy, 'e did.' Hagrid called out from the back of the room.

Dumbledore felt like smacking himself in the head. 'Of course, Draco is his godson.' he muttered standing up and holding up his hands for silence. 'I ask that you all be patient until I can get to the bottom of this mess.'

'But how could Harry Potter have bonded to Draco Malfoy. They hated each other.' Minerva said incredulously. 'Everyone knew it.'

Dumbledore sighed. 'And therein probably lies the secret to this whole thing.'

'What are you talking about?' Filius Flitwick squeaked.

'When one is certain of something, one doesn't look closely at it any longer.' Dumbledore said obtusely.

'English please, Albus.' Minerva ground out. She was not in the mood for his oblique references and verbal dancing. Two of the darkest witches and wizards alive today had just taken one of her prize Gryffindors from the school and she wanted answers.

'We were all so sure that Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy hated each other. They they were both nicely fitting into the boxes we had put them in that we stopped looking that closely at them anymore.'

'We shouldn't have needed to look so closely, Albus. Harry is a Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin.' Minerva snapped.

'Was a Slytherin, Minevra. Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin.' Dumbledore said softly, his words instantly halting the thoughts of others. They had all forgotten that, in amongst all of the questions and concern for Harry, one of their students had died that day. One young person would never again grace the halls of Hogwarts. One bright mind had been snuffed out far too early.

Dumbledore waited a few moments to see if any would break the silence but none did. 'I have people that I must speak to. I will alert you all when I know more. Thank you.' The tone was clearly a dismissal and everyone grudgingly left the room as Albus pulled out some parchment and a quill, knowing that the Malfoy's would have closed their house to all but owls as per the traditions of a pureblood family.

* * *

><p>The area around Harry was dark, all he could see was the gleeful look on Tom Riddle's snake like face and the mangled body of the one he loved. 'You see, Harry. You cannot protect anyone. I will take them all from you. Beginning with the one you loved most.' Riddle hissed.<p>

'Bastard.' Harry cried, trying to wipe the blood from Draco's pale face but, as in all his visions, his hands just went straight through. 'God, Dray, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

'You should be, Harry. If you hadn't caused my strongest allies to doubt themselves your lover would still be alive. In other words.' Riddle said lightly, inspecting his razor sharp fingernails idly. 'It's all your fault.'

Harry saw red. 'It is not. Don't you dare blame this on me. Draco loved me. I know he did. He would never think this was my fault.'

Riddle shrugged, a rather pedestrian sort of action that stunned Harry. 'Whatever you think, Harry. I know everyone else will blame you.'

Harry's dream self clenched his fists tightly. 'I want him back.'

Riddle gave him a charming smile. 'Oh you will get him back, Harry. I've got the Portkey all ready. I want you to know everything I did to him. Did you know he died screaming for you?' Harry flinched. 'Screaming for you to come and save him as his blood pooled all over the floor. But you failed him didn't you, Harry? Just as you will fail them all.'

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.' Harry screamed, tearing himself away from the vision and back to the bed in Malfoy Manor where he lay.

'Harry?' Narcissa asked as Harry sat bolt upright, his breathing ragged and tears streaming from his eyes. 'Dray.' Harry gasped, shoving the blanket off him and leaping from the bed. 'Harry, stop!' Narcissa cried out as he sprinted past her and out the door.

Lucius and Snape heard her call and rushed out of the study in time to see Harry leap off the sixth step and sprint across the foyer before wrenching the door open and disappearing outside. Harry didn't hear anything. All he wanted was Draco. He knew Riddle would keep his promise. He always did; whether good or bad. He all but flew down the front steps and along the drive to the gates which opened automatically for him.

'GIVE HIM BACK.' Harry screamed, startling a nearby flock of birds that took to the sky squawking in discontent. 'GIVE HIM BACK, YOU BASTARD.'

'Harry.' Lucius had caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder but Harry shook him off just as a soft pop sounded from nearby and Harry spun around. Sure enough, Draco's blood covered body had arrived by Portkey, just as Riddle had promised.

'Dray!' Harry cried, throwing himself the half dozen feet towards his lover. 'Dray, I'm sorry.' He was now able to brush the blood soaked hair back of Draco's face and place a gentle kiss on the cold lips.

Narcissa and Lucius looked in horror at the damage that had been done to their only son as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's lifeless body and pulled him close, whispering softly in Draco's unhearing ears.

'Luc, it's not safe out here.' Snape murmured, glancing around in concern. Lucius seemed to realise that his friend was right and moved quickly to Harry's side.

'Harry, give me Draco, we have to get inside the wards.' He said reaching to take his son from the distraught young man.

'DON'T TOUCH HIM.' Harry screamed, startling Lucius. 'Please, don't touch him.' Harry added in shame at the look on the elder Malfoy's face.

'We have to get him inside where he will be safe.' Lucius said quietly knowing those words would have the right effect. Harry nodded, lifting the smaller boy in his arms and holding him tightly as he stood. Lucius kept his arm around Harry as Snape escorted a still horrified Narcissa back up the drive and into the house. At the bottom of the stairs Harry hesitated.

'I'll help you, Harry.' Narcissa offered.

Harry shook his head, squeezing his eyes tightly shut for several moments. 'No, thank you. I'll do it.' He said softly before continuing up the stairs to what had been his and Draco's rooms.

Narcissa moved to follow him but Lucius placed a hand on her arm. 'It is his right, Cissa. Let him do it unless he asks for your help.'

Narcissa nodded. 'I will. I just want to be nearby in case.' Lucius nodded and let her go just as Snape walked over to the window to let the owl in that had been tapping on the glass for the last few minutes.

* * *

><p>Harry lay Draco down on their bed and gently stroked his cheek. 'I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, Dray.' He whispered, ignoring the house elf who popped in to place some water and clean towels on the table nearby.<p>

Summoning every bit of will power he had he raised his hand and banished Draco's clothing to a pile in the corner for the house elves even knowing what would find.

'Oh god.' he breathed, tears falling unheeded from his eyes. There was not a patch of skin that wasn't bruised, cut or burnt. Nearly every bone had been broken and some protruded out of the skin in a grotesque manner.

He heard a strangled cry from the doorway and looked up to see Narcissa wide eyed, her hands in her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Harry dropped his head and closed his eyes, breathing slowly in and out in an effort to control his anger and pain. Finally he opened his eyes once again and began.

First he healed the bones and then the cuts and burns. There was really nothing he could do for the bruising. That required a salve and only worked on someone whose blood was still pumping through their body.

'This wasn't how I thought I would use all the healing spells I learnt.' he murmured softly as he continued talking to Draco. Then he moved to the table to pick up a clean towel and dip it into the water.

He stopped and frowned.

The water was cold.

Draco hated cold water.

It was that thought that made him feel as if he'd been punched in the stomach, and he sucked in a heavy breath as he fell to his knees.

'Draco.' He whispered shaking his head as his breath seemed to leave him. Narcissa watched in anguish from the doorway, unable to step over the threshold and help with out breaking the rules of pureblood burial rites. And she knew Harry wouldn't thank her for it either.

Eventually Harry got control of himself again and staggered to his feet, warming the water with a wave of his hand before dipping the towel in once more. Narcissa watched as he methodically cleaned away the blood and dirt and tears from her son, mindless of the ones that continued to stream down his own cheeks.

Finally he placed the blood covered towels back on the table and placed a sheet with the Malfoy crest over all but Draco's face. Tears came to her own eyes as Harry knelt beside the bed and cupped Draco's cheek.

'I love you, Dray. I'll always love you.' He whispered leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Draco's pale lips and resting his head on the now clean chest as of trying to hear the non existent heartbeat.

Narcissa waited for Harry to pull away but realised he planned on remaining that way for some time and quietly crept from the doorway and back down the stairs.

* * *

><p>'Thank you for letting me come, Lucius. I am sorry for your loss.' Dumbledore said politely as he stepped through the door into the study after having apparated nearby and walked up to the front door.<p>

'You owled with a reasonable request, Dumbledore and it was answered. Nothing more, nothing less, but I do thank you for your condolences.' Malfoy said distantly. His mind was on Harry and Draco. It had been more than six hours since Harry had carried the body of his son upstairs and he hadn't heard anything from Narcissa at all, he just hoped everything was alright.

As if to answer his question there was a polite knock on the door before his wife joined them. Lucius raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded gently in response. Lucius breathed a soft sigh of relief and turned back to the waiting Headmaster. 'What is it you wish to know?' He asked bluntly.

Dumbledore, startled at the bluntness decided to respond in kind. 'I wish to know what your intentions are towards, Mr Potter?'

Snape growled softly. 'Albus, they've just lost their son, can this not wait?'

Dumbledore's gaze fell on him and Snape knew he would have some serious explaining to do later. 'No, I do not believe it can, Severus. Although perhaps, if you had been honest with me at the beginning, this would not be necessary.'

'What was between Harry and my son was none of your business.' Lucius cut in icily. 'Know only that Harry has stayed here before without issue and he will have no issue this time either.'

'You are not his guardians. You cannot keep him against their will.' Dumbledore retorted.

Narcissa let out a bark of laughter that was as brittle as centuries old parchment. 'Against their will? Those useless Muggles? Albus please, you and I both know that Harry became emancipated the moment he and Draco were bonded. Do not insult our intelligence by bring those appalling excuses for humans into the argument.'

'He cannot stay here.' Dumbledore repeated.

'Why not?' Lucius raised an eyebrow in question.

'Because he's not safe.' The headmaster snapped.

'We've been over this. We will not hand Harry over to the Dark Lord any more now than we would have last summer.'

'Last summer?' Dumbeldore's iron grip on his control was slipping.

Narcissa eyed him coldly. 'Yes, last summer. Harry stayed for two weeks then, as well as over Christmas. He also spent a total of...?' she trailed off and turned to Lucius.

'Seven or eight.' Lucius supplied helpfully.

'Thank you. Seven or eight separate weekends here. So you can see his is in little danger.'

Dumbldore was speechless and turned to Snape. 'You were aware of this?' He asked finally.

Snape nodded curtly. 'Yes, I was aware. I didn't like it, but I was aware.' 'If you didn't like it then why didn't you say anything?' Dumbledore burst out.

Snape folded his arms over his chest and his black eyes narrowed. 'Because my reasons were personal. I had no qualms as to Potter's safety here. My only concern was my godson's appalling taste in bondmates.'

'Thank you ever so much, Professor.' Harry cut in tiredly from the doorway where he had stood unnoticed by all but Lucius for several minutes.

'Harry.'

'Mr Potter.' Dumbledore and Snape spoke at once.

'Malfoy.' Harry corrected him as he walked over and accepted the hug Narcissa offered even as Lucius felt a ghost of a smile pass over his face.

'Harry?' Dumbledore questioned.

Harry waited until Narcissa released him and turned to the headmaster. 'Everyone knows now.' he shrugged. 'I was always going to change it. I hate being Harry Potter.'

'But Harry, what of your father?' Dumbledore breathed.

'What of it? He's dead, and quite frankly I don't think he'd care all that much as long as I was happy.'

'And are you happy, Harry?' Dumbledore asked cruelly.

Narcissa looked ready to slap him, Lucius wanted to cast the killing curse on the spot, and even Snape thought it an incredibly low blow.

'I was.' Harry said in a broken whisper, moving out of Narcissa's arms and crossing to stand by the window looking out of the grounds where he and Draco had shared so much. 'I will never expect you to understand what Draco and I had, Headmaster.' he said softly. 'No one can understand what we had, but I will tell you this. If you ever dishonour his memory in such a fashion again, you won't have a moment to even contemplate what you have done before I strike you down. Do you understand?' He asked coldly without even turning from the window.

Dumbledore was stunned into speechlessness once again. Finally after opening and closing his mouth several times he spoke. 'I see that associating with Dark Wizards is having an effect on you Harry.'

This time Harry did turn and his eyes positively glowed in anger. 'How dare you! Lucius and Narcissa are my family. They turned from Tom Riddle two years ago, even before Draco and I were bonded. The only effect they have had on me is to welcome me with open arms, give their blessing to Draco and my union and protect me from Voldemort. Something you have failed at several times if I remember correctly.' Harry responded harshly.

The headmaster flinched.

'Now, please leave. We are in mourning and wish to be left alone.' Harry turned back to the window once again and folded his arms over his chest in what was a clear dismissal.

Dumbledore looked around the room at the expressions on the faces of those around him. 'When will you be returning to Hogwarts, Harry.' He asked finally.

Harry was silent for several moments. 'I don't know.' He whispered.

Dumbledore seemed to want to question him further but thought better of it. 'Severus?'

The potions master glanced at Harry. 'I will return this evening.' He said curtly. 'Once the arrangements have been finalised.'

Dumbledore nodded and allowed the house elf Lucius summoned to lead him towards the door. He stoped just before stepping through. 'I am sorry, Harry.' He said softly, not really expecting an answer.

He was not disappointed.

* * *

><p>Lucius stared down at the still form of his son and sighed softly. He could barely remember the boy ever being so still even in sleep. His mind cast itself back to the end of last summer, when Harry had been with them almost the full two weeks.<p>

_Flashback_

Lucius had sat out on the terrace painting a landscape as very few people knew he was want to do. He could see and hear Harry and Draco nearby at the edge of the lake. Well he could hear Harry anyway. He was splashing about in the water as Draco lay, almost asleep on a blanket under the shade of an enormous oak tree.

He heard Harry call out to his son, wanting Draco to join him in the water. Draco, of course, just ignored him.

Lucius watched in awe, not that he would admit it to anyone, as Harry wandlessly levitated a large ball of water in front of him and clambered out of the lake until he was standing over the blond.

'Oh Draco.' he said cheekily. Draco had opened one eye and immediately copped a ball of water in the face. Harry had laughed loudly at the look of utter disgust on Draco's face as he tried to smooth down his now wet hair.

'Oh, you'll pay for that, Potter.' Draco smirked, his hand shooting out to grasp Harry's wrist and yanking down beside him on the blanket where he proceeded to tickle him mercilessly. Harry had let a shriek of laughter before crying uncle. Lucius watched as Draco stopped tickling him but didn't move from his position atop the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry reached up and gently entwined his fingers in Draco's wet hair as Draco bent down to kiss him softly. Minutes later the kisses had become more passionate as Draco's mouth had moved to Harry's neck and chest and Lucius quickly realised that he really shouldn't be watching this.

He placed the brushes in the cleaning fluid and cast an obscuring charm from the terrace before disappearing back inside.

_End Flashback_

Yes, he thought sadly, Draco had never been that still. He bent down and gently ran his fingers over the closed eyes. Harry had done a very good job. Other than the bruising on Draco's temple his son almost looked as if he might have died in his sleep.

'I will keep him safe for you, my son.' He whispered. 'And he will join you one day. Wait for him, Draco. He is worth waiting for. Goodbye my child.' Lucius bent down further and placed a kiss on Draco's forehead before turning and leaving the room. He had arrangements to make.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the library, his eyes distant as he stared unfocused at the wall seat that had been the first place Draco had ever kissed him. He'd been at Malfoy Manor for almost a week and he'd noticed the questions Draco had begun asked had much more of a point to them. They all seemed to move towards getting Harry beside the other boy in any way shape or form.<p>

_Flashback _

'Hey Harry.' Draco called from across the room and Harry had looked up from the essay he was finishing on Goblin wars.

'Yes?'

'What do you want to do when you leave school?'

Harry had been stumped. 'I..I'm not really sure.' He said honestly. 'Why? What are you going to do?'

Draco had shrugged and thrown himself onto the window seat with a dramatic sigh. 'I'm not sure either. I had thought of moving out and getting my own place, but I think I'd be very lonely.'

Harry snorted. 'I meant as a job, Dray.' he scolded.

Draco sniffed. 'I'm a Malfoy, Harry. We don't do menial work.'

Harry laughed outright. 'Dray, you don't do any work.' he corrected with a grin.

Draco gave him a wicked smirk. 'Bet you don't have the bollocks to come over here and say that.' He goaded.

Harry, as both a Gryffindor and one to never step away from a challenge, put down his quill and came around the desk, moving across the room to sit beside the lounging Slytherin. 'You don't do any work, Dray.' he repeated mischievously.

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, so they're bigger than I thought.' he said mildly, causing Harry a few moments confusion before a magnificent blush spread across his cheeks.

'Draco!' Harry whispered scandalously.

Draco smiled, a positively predatory smile, and sat up, reaching out to push the hair back off Harry's face. 'You are so beautiful when you blush, Harry.' He whispered as his fingers traced the blush down Harry's cheek to his neck.

Draco's soft hands were like ice on Harry's burning skin but Harry found himself frozen in place as Draco continued running his fingers over Harry's face. 'Harry look at me.' Draco murmured and to Harry's surprise he found that he had closed his eyes. He opened them and found himself instantly swallowed by bright mercury. Draco's hands went around his waist and pulled him closer even as his eyes remained locked on Harry's. He reached up again with one hand and cupped Harry's cheek. 'I've gone and done something terrible.' he whispered and Harry's eyes widened so far he thought they might fall out.

His mind raced. What had Draco done? Had he killed someone? Had he told Tom Riddle that Harry was at Malfoy Manor? What?' He was almost incapable of coherent thought but Draco seemed to be waiting for something so Harry used every ounce of will he had not to flinch away, instead asking in a very small voice.

'What have you done?' Draco smiled and lent closer. 'I've gone and fallen in love with you, Harry Potter.' He breathed before his lips descended on Harry's and the Boy-Who-Lived was lost.

That kiss had been so full of love, of hope, of promise, that it had brought tears to Harry's eyes. When Draco had finally pulled away he hadn't questioned Harry's reaction, simply, quietly, reaching up to wipe the two tears away before pulling Harry close and resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

_End Flashback_

Harry shook his head and stood up as the last of the memory left him. That had been the beginning of something extraordinary. Both of them knew it. Even Lucius and Narcissa knew it. Harry knew he would never find someone like Draco again and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

'Harry?' Lucius called from the doorway and Harry looked up. 'It's hard to be here, isn't it?' he asked at the look on Harry's face.

Harry glanced around him and shook his head. 'Yes. All of my good memories of Draco are entwined with the Manor but I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be right now.'

Lucius gave him a small smile. 'Come on, Narcissa has asked that you at least sit with us. You don't have to eat but we would appreciate the company.'

'Of course.' Harry said softly and followed the Malfoy patriarch downstairs and into the dining room. He stopped short in the doorway when he saw that four places had been set.

Narcissa looked up at him before realising what she had just automatically done. 'Oh dear.' she murmured, quickly raising her wand to banish the extra setting.

'No, wait.' Harry called out. 'Leave it. I think he'd like to sit with us one last time.' Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a concerned glance.

'Harry, I'm not sure that's such a good idea.' The witch said carefully.

Harry looked up, his green eyes pleading. 'Indulge me please.' he begged. 'I'm not crazy or anything. I just want this one last night with him.' Narcissa's eyes narrowed but she left the setting where it was for the moment.

'Harry, where do you plan on sleeping tonight?' she asked carefully.

Harry closed his eyes. 'With Draco.' He whispered. 'Harry.' Narcissa said again. 'Please Narcissa. I need this. I need to be near him just one more night. I just want to lay beside him. To know that he's there.'

'That's fine, Harry.' Lucius spoke before Narcissa could respond, giving Narcissa a glare to silence her. 'Let's just have some dinner.'

The meal was consumed mostly in silence but Harry did manage to eat something, a fact that kept Narcissa fairly quiet and as soon as Harry had finished he stood.

'Harry, you know where we are if you need us.' Lucius said firmly.

Harry gave them both a smile. 'Thank you.' he whispered before slipping silently from the room.

'Lucius, I really don't think this is a good idea.' Narcissa said when she heard the door close behind him.

'Cissa, you have to understand something about Harry.' Lucius murmured quietly, taking her hand and helping her up from the table. 'He's a heart. All over. His capacity for love is greater than anyone I've ever known and the majority of that love was focused on Draco.' He explained as he escorted her from the room and up the stairs. 'He's lost that focus now. He is lost. He needs to spend the time with Draco to heal. To re orient himself in a world where he has lost the one thing that meant more to him than any other.'

'He needs to believe that it is true.' Narcissa filled in as she understood what it was her husband was trying to say.

Lucius nodded sadly. 'Yes, he needs to know to the very core of his being that it is true.' he added softly as he closed the door to their bedroom behind them.

* * *

><p>Harry lay on his side, head resting on one hand as he held Draco's cold hand in the other. He stared at the pale form, willing it to take a breath, yet knowing that it wouldn't. His eyes studied the beautiful pale face remembering when it had been flushed with arousal and thrown back in passion. Harry closed his eyes as he was thrown back to the night of their bonding.<p>

_Flashback _

'I love you, Harry.' Draco whispered as he unclasped the bonding robes at Harry's neck and dropped them to the floor leaving Harry in nothing but his pants. '

I love you too.' Harry whispered as his hands ghosted over Draco's shoulders making the other boy shudder.

Harry captured Draco's lips with his own and pushed the boy back onto the bed; allowing Draco to roll until he was on top and could stare down at Harry with lidded eyes.

'Do you trust me, Harry?' He breathed.

Harry nodded. 'More than anything.'

What followed that night had stunned Harry past the point of speechlessness. The feelings Draco was able to stir in him were beyond what he could ever have imagined. By morning he doubted he could ever be apart from the other wizard and he never wanted to.

_End Flashback _

But now he was. Draco was gone. He knew he was, in spite of how much his soul wished otherwise. And Harry would have to learn to live without those feelings again. Those incredible hands, beautiful eyes, soft lips and loving arms. Harry's eyes filled again and he let go of Draco's hand to run his fingers over porcelain cheeks.

'I don't think I can do this without you, Dray.' Harry sobbed brokenly as his head dropped down onto Draco's shoulder and he allowed the tears to flow freely for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Strong Arms, Gentle Lips and Soft Words**

Narcissa and Lucius had been talking softly over breakfast, both wondering when Harry would finally make an appearance, when the boy in question stepped into the dining room, a soft smile on his face and quiet acceptance shining in his eyes.

'Morning.' Harry said quietly crossing the room to slide into his seat.

Both Narcissa and Lucius graced him with fond smiles. 'Did you sleep alright, Harry?' Narcissa asked gently.

'Eventually.' Harry conceded accepting the slice of toast Lucius placed on plate and buttering it lightly. They ate in silence for sometime before Lucius spoke.

'The Obsequium Funeris is scheduled for tomorrow.' He said quietly, trying to gage Harry's reaction as he spoke. Harry just nodded and kept his eyes down. 'Severus will be escorting several of the Slytherin students here with him.'

Harry froze for a moment before swallowing. 'They were his friends.' was all he said.

Narcissa reached over. 'No one will say anything, Harry. No one would dare.' She added in an encouraging voice.

'Harry, there is something else we must talk about.' Lucius' voice was so hesitant that Harry looked up but before the older wizard could speak there was a soft pop as a house elf suddenly appeared beside him.

'Master Lucius, Pinni is very sorry to interrupt Master's breakfast but Pinni found something in Master Draco's clothes.' The house elf stood nervously wringing something in her hands.

'What is it, Pinni?' Lucius sighed when it was clear the elf had something else to say.

Pinni's golf ball eyes snapped to Harry before looking quickly away. 'Pinni thinks it is for Master Harry.' She squeaked.

Harry's eyes widened and he held out a shaking hand to accept the small box the elf had been mangling in her nervous fingers. He refused to look up as he brought it closer to him and opened it.

'God, Draco.' Harry gasped as he caught sight of what was inside. This was what Draco has snuck into Hogsmeade to get the night he died.

'Harry?' Narcissa's voice was full of concern. Harry raised his eyes and Narcissa recoiled at the grief and guilt suddenly shining in them. 'Harry, what is it?' Her tone much more urgent this time.

Harry didn't answer, just turning the box until she could see the matching wedding bands nestled on the silk pillow inside. It took only moment before she realised what Harry was thinking and she was up off her chair and kneeling beside his as she grasped his face in his hands.

'Not your fault, Harry.' she said sternly. 'You had no way of knowing. You cannot blame yourself for this. He wanted the best for you and he would have done anything to get it. Even go into Hogsmeade in the middle of the night.'

Harry pulled away, dropping both his head and the box to the table as if it was burning him. It was then Lucius saw the two wedding bands, spun from the web of a Golden Fihysis spider and set with the matching eggs of an Ashwinder that had been compressed by enchanted volcanic rock until what remained were two of the most stunning diamonds Lucius had ever seen. His son truly had had remarkable taste.

Lucius looked up to see that Harry had wrapped his arms around his waist, probably in an effort to stop them shaking and his head had almost dropped to the table.

'Harry, please don't do this.' Narcissa begged trying to get Harry to raise his head. Harry's head lifted slightly and Narcissa opened her mouth to speak again but it was only so that he could start rocking slowly back and forward.

'I'm sorry, Dray. I'm sorry.' He began mumbling over and over.

'Lucius, summon Severus, he's going into shock.' Narcissa said quickly as she gently placed her hands on Harry's shoulders as she began talking softly to him in an effort to snap him out of the downhill spiral he had fallen into.

* * *

><p>'Speak. Now Severus, and don't hold anything back.' Dumbledore all but hissed across his desk at the potions master who was sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the chair on the other side.<p>

'Albus, I'm still not sure this is any of your business.' Snape said quietly.

'Severus!' Albus snapped.

'Albus, I can't tell you what you want to know. Draco fell in love with Potter last summer, Merlin only knows how, and it grew from there.'

'But how? That's what I want to know.'

Snape shrugged and sighed. Two actions not normally associated with the usually rigid man. 'I don't know. They met in Diagon Alley about halfway through the summer and about two weeks before the end of the year Draco brought him to Malfoy Manor.'

'And you didn't say anything?' Snape rolled his eyes. 'I didn't know. I didn't find out about everything until Christmas.' Snape's eyes narrowed. 'I guess Lucius was worried I would tell you.'

'Merlin knows why.' Dumbledore said throwing his arms skywards in a gesture of defeat. 'So why didn't you say anything at Christmas?'

'Unbreakable Vow.' Snape said quietly.

Dumbledore watched his potions master for several moments. 'I am going to ask you a question Severus, and I want you to answer me truthfully. Did you take Harry Potter from the castle to Malfoy Manor at any time during the year?'

Snape, who had looked almost nervous at the early command relaxed minutely. 'No, I believe Mr Potter used to floo from the Room of Requirement.'

Dumbeldore's eyebrows flew skywards. 'Do you mean to tell me that those weekends he said he was training and had locked himself in there...'

'He was at Malfoy Manor.' Snape confirmed. 'Draco had flooed from my office.' The younger wizard added guiltily.

Dumbledore looked down at his desk and shook his head in disbelief.

'I did tell you he would do well in Slytherin.' The Sorting Hat muttered from the top shelf behind Dumbledore's desk.

'Yes, thank you for your input.' Dumbledore snapped turning in his chair.

'Albus, I'm sorry.' Snape said quietly.

'You should be. Can you imagine the uproar when the wizarding world finds out Harry was bonded to Draco Malfoy.'

'Is it the wizarding world's business?' Snape asked, rather bravely for a Slytherin.

Dumbledore looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. 'Of course it is. Harry's the Boy-Who-Lived.'

'He never asked to be.' This time Snape thought he must have three heads going by the look on the headmaster's face.

'It doesn't matter what he asked for, Severus. It is what he is.'

'I think you should be more worried about Harry as a person, Albus.' Snape looked as if it was causing him pain to speak of Harry this way. 'He's just lost his bondmate. Someone he loved more than anything else. I think you should be more concerned for him then what our world will think.'

Dumbledore's ice like glare melted. 'I know.' He said with a sigh. 'He's such a strong boy, but everyone has their limits. It took him so long to get over Miss Granger's death, I just wonder how long it will take him to move past this.'

Snape eyed the other man carefully before speaking. 'I don't believe he will.' He murmured. Dumbledore sat back in his chair, Snape easily reading his expression. 'Albus, don't take that the wrong way.' He said quickly. 'He will do what is expected of him. He will destroy the Dark Lord, now more than ever. But I don't believe he will ever get over the loss of Draco.'

Dumbledore shook his head. 'I just can't believe it. They were just so different.' He said softly.

Snape gave the headmaster a wan smile, repeating what had been said to him only hours before. 'That's what made it so special.'

* * *

><p>Harry woke late that night to find himself in bed with Narcissa, Lucius and Snape watching him in concern. The last one caused him to wonder. He glanced around in the bed, swallowing several times before speaking.<p>

'Where's Dray?' he whispered hoarsely. 'He's down in the drawing room. The house elves are preparing him for the morning.' Narcissa said softly. Harry looked away and nodded.

'Harry, please don't think what happened is your fault.' Lucius added, kneeling on the bed beside the Boy-Who-Lived.

'I..I can't help but think it was.' Harry whispered. 'He went to Hogsmeade to get those rings.'

'Did you ask him to?' Snape spoke up from the corner.

Harry must have taken his tone wrongly before his glared at the older man. 'Of course not.'

'Did you ask him about rings for the wedding?' Snape pushed the question.

'No.' Harry snapped. 'I would never have asked him about such a thing. Narcissa was taking care of everything.'

Snape shrugged and pushed off the wall, coming to sit in the chair beside the bed. 'Then I don't see how this could be your fault. You didn't know why he was going. You didn't even know he was going in the first place.'

Harry's eyes dropped to the bedspread. 'No, but he was still there buying something for me.' he whispered.

Snape reached into his pocket and drew out the small box that had been left forgotten on the dining room table. 'Yes, he was.' Snape agreed. 'And I think he would have liked it if you would wear it.'

Harry's head shot up. 'I...I couldn't.' He stammered guiltily.

Snape glanced at Lucius who gestured for the potions master to go on. 'Harry, are you aware of what goes into the commission of rings such as these?' he asked quietly. Harry shook his head. 'When a wizard commissions handmade wedding bands he places a piece of himself in each of them.'

'A Horcrux?' Harry's expression was so horrified Narcissa couldn't help but place an arm around him and pull him close.

Snape shook his head, inwardly wondering when it was he had become so patient. 'No, a spell, a small amount of the feelings they have for the one they are marrying. It has been said that rings such as these have helped more than one witch or wizard cope with the death of their spouse by allowing them to feel the emotions of the other whenever they themselves feel the need, just by rubbing their fingers over the stone.'

Harry stared into the black eyes of the older wizard as of trying to gage the truth in Snape's words. Slowly, very slowly he held out a hand to accept the box and stared at it for several long minutes.

Eventually he plucked out the one clearly meant for him and slid it on his finger, rubbing the fingers of his right hand gently over the diamond. He didn't have to wait long before he felt a warmth bloom in his heart and an almost ghost like sensation of Draco's arms around him. His eyes closed as the feeling of soft lips on his neck and a gentle whisper in his ear overwhelmed him. The depth of the feeling stunned him to the core and it was several moments before he could breathe again. He waited a few more moments before opening his eyes. 'Thank you.' He whispered sincerely.

Snape actually smiled at him. 'You're welcome.'

Harry looked up at Narcissa and Lucius. 'Do...Do you think Draco would want to wear his too?' He asked in a small voice.

'I think that would make him very happy, Harry.' Narcissa said fondly as she helped him up from the bed. It was a solemn group that made their way through the halls and downstairs to the drawing room. The house elves looked up from their work and disappeared with a pop at a gesture from Lucius.

Harry didn't seem to see them however as he cross the room to the marble casket containing Draco's body. He stared down at the beautiful face of his lover and smiled softly. 'I'm sorry we didn't get there, Dray. But know that I love you and always will.' He whispered reaching down to lift Draco's left hand and gently slid the ring onto Draco's finger and then closed his eyes, pouring every ounce of love and affection he had for the other boy into the piece of magical gold and diamond digging into his palm. 'I hope that wherever you are, you can feel that.'

'I'm sure he can, Harry.' Narcissa added softly.

Harry nodded and lifted Draco's right hand placing the left under it so that a finger was touching the ring before looking back up at Narcissa. 'I miss him so much already. Is that crazy?'

Narcissa shook her head. 'No Harry, it's not crazy. It's love.'

Harry smiled and looked back down at Draco, gently running his fingers over Draco's cheek. 'Yes, it is.' he said softly.

* * *

><p>Harry waited nervously up in his and Draco's rooms. The funeral rites were due to start in minutes but Harry was finding it all but impossible to leave the sanctuary that had been theirs to go downstairs.<p>

It had nothing to do with the other Slytherins, or with Snape, or even the few Death Eaters that had been invited, such as the Parkinsons, the Crabbes and the Goyles.

No, it had nothing to do with them.

Harry just wasn't really ready to say goodbye.

Knowing he would have to though, was tearing him apart inside. With an almost automatic response his right index finger rubbed across the ring on his left hand.

He felt the warmth, the arms, the lips, and he heard the softly murmured words. 'I love you too, Dray.'' Harry whispered in response before steeling himself and moving towards the door.

* * *

><p>Everyone looked up as he walked out the front doors of the Manor but Harry ignored them all, swiftly making his way between the rows until he stood at Draco's head as was his right. Narcissa tried smiling at him but the enormity of the occasion weighed too heavily and it came out more as a grimace so she settled for squeezing his hand in hers.<p>

Harry felt eyes on him and looked up to see Pansy staring at him, her eyes calculating. Harry's however, were so dead that it wasn't long before she looked away.

Snape was standing over to the side, watching the exchange. Any part he may have had in the ceremony had been usurped the moment Harry had had bonded to Draco. Harry became Draco's primary kin, with his parents next in line. Snape had been relegated to third. Not that he minded. He preferred to stand back and watch rather than take part.

The proctor wizard began speaking about Draco as if he had known him personally, which Harry knew to be untrue. Harry listened to him for several minutes before his attention wandered. They were standing in almost exactly the same place as they had been for the bonding ceremony almost six months before. This spot was the very center of the Malfoy wards, its strongest point. Harry well remembered that day.

Draco had looked stunning and Harry had found his mouth completely dry at the thought of spending the rest of his life with this young man. Snow was falling gently around them, leaving small flakes in Draco's hair. He'd looked like an angel, Harry thought idly. They'd said the old pureblood vows of bonding before this same proctor had asked whether they had wished to be bonded, body and soul, for all their lives. For a horrible moment Harry had thought Draco was going to say no.

But then he had given Harry a stunning smile. 'With all my heart.' He'd said proudly.

It had taken Harry's breath away then, and it took it away now as he turned sharply away from the casket and brought a hand up to his eyes.

'Harry?' Narcissa asked softly, the proctor halting his words as all eyes once more turned to Harry.

'I'm fine.' Harry whispered and the proctor began again.

Snape watched as Harry struggled with the memories that threatened to send him crashing to the ground. He could well understand the difficulty of standing on this spot, with that same voice ringing in his ears. The occasion however, could not have been more different from the joyous, albeit shocking, one he'd been surprised to find himself at several days after Christmas. He also watched his Slytherins, and their parents. He knew most were still followers of the Dark Lord and he knew that every detail of this day would get back to the evil wizard himself.

As if thinking the same thing, Snape watched as Harry pulled himself together with an inner strength borne of coping with too much too young. God knew where the boy found that strength. Not only was he struggling to lock away every memory that swirled within his head, but he tried to stand stoically in an effort to prove to those there, and those who would be later informed, that he was strong, even without Draco.

It was, in Snape's opinion, a masterful performance.

Eventually the proctor finished and Harry raised a hand, not caring who saw him performing wandless magic. There was a slight hesitation and Snape thought for a moment that he wouldn't be able to say the words. 'Cineris ad cineris, pulvis ad pulvis.' Harry intoned softly.

'Ash to ash, dust to dust.' Snape thought as the Latin words of the rite translated themselves in his head in the exact moment that Draco's body burst into flames, startling those around them.

Snape could hear the sharp, horrified breath that Harry drew in from several yards away even over the crackling and spitting of the fire. Most looked away but it seemed that the Boy-Who-Lived was unable. Just as the fire was about to die away Snape saw Harry's fingers go to his ring and his eyes close. 'I love you too.' He mouthed silently before they opened again.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't wait for them all to leave. He'd had enough. He just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry, in spite of promising himself he wouldn't. Sure, they had all offered their condolences but Harry could see the hundred of questions lying dormant in their minds they were dying to ask. And all of them came back to a single one. "Is it really true?"<p>

Eventually they left and Harry sank down on the sofa in Lucius study and buried his head in his hands. He had no idea of how long he sat there but he must have dozed off as he woke to Narcissa gently rubbing his back and Lucius looking at him in concern. This was becoming a habit, he thought wryly. There was no sign of Snape so he must have escorted the Slytherins back to Hogwarts.

Speaking of which... 'I should return to school.' He sighed.

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged a glance. 'You don't have to Harry, if you don't feel ready yet.' The witch said hopefully. 'You don't have to at all if you don't want to. We'd be happy to hire a tutor so that you can take your exams.'

Harry shook his head, reaching up to run a hand through his messy black hair. 'No, that would be running away. Besides, I've imposed on you both long enough.'

Narcissa looked as if she'd been smacked and Lucius wasn't much better. 'Harry, there is no imposition.' she managed to gasp out. 'You are a part of our family.'

'But Draco.'

Lucius interrupted him. 'You said it yourself, Harry. You are a Malfoy.' Harry looked down at his hands and Lucius raised a curious eyebrow. 'Or were they just empty words to annoy the headmaster?'

Harry flinched. 'No.' he said softly. 'I just wasn't sure that after...' Harry trailed off, his head so far down it was almost glued to his chest.

Lucius sat down in the chair opposite. 'Harry, look at me.' he commanded and Harry couldn't help but obey. His eyes widened as he watched Lucius gently remove the signet ring from his right hand and hold it out to Harry. 'I, Lucius Malfoy, as Head of the Malfoy line, do formally request that you, Harry Potter, a Malfoy in all but birth, accept this ring as Heir to the Malfoy line. That you will treat it with the respect it deserves and the prestige it commands. Draco wouldn't have wanted it any other way.' He added when Harry automatically opened his mouth in what Lucius knew would be a refusal.

Harry snapped his mouth closed and stared down at the intricately carved piece of platinum in his hand. It really was stunning, but, as he stared at it, all of the pros and cons of accepting began shouting out in his head. He quickly got up off the sofa and crossed the room before turning and walking back.

Both Narcissa and Lucius waited patiently, albeit with an anxiousness that could have sliced stone. They knew Harry paced when he was cornered, and they knew they had more chance of him accepting if they just let him be, so they waited as Harry's thoughts continued to swirl loudly in his head. Harry kept shaking his head, even as his eyes barely left the precious metal in his hand. He should have seen it coming. Really, he should. Draco would be teasing him about it right now. That thought caused a slight falter in his step. He should have realised that when the blood bond was formed he was a Malfoy in all but birth, just as Lucius had said, and that with Draco's death he was now heir to the line. He knew this; he just didn't really want it. The notoriety of being bonded to Draco was going to be bad enough without adding something of this magnitude. He stopped then and stared once more at the ring. When the wizarding world hears that he and Draco had bonded, they were all going to expect that he would become the heir on Draco's death anyway, so what's the difference?

'The difference is that this should have been on Draco's finger, not mine.' Harry whispered sadly. He shook his head again and looked up, catching Lucius eyes. 'Are you sure that's what he would have wanted?' he asked tentatively.

Lucius restrained a smile. 'If the roles had been reversed, Harry. If it had been your father asking Draco, what would you have said?' He asked instead.

Harry glanced down at the ring once more. 'I would have said yes. That I wanted him to have that part of me too.' His whisper was barely audible over his harsh breathing.

Lucius waited until Harry looked up again and stood as the young man and walked forward several steps to stand in front of him. 'I Harry Malfoy accept the ring as Heir to the Malfoy line. I will cherish and respect it and hold the honour attached to it in the highest regard. I thank you for your faith in me.' He finished solemnly.

Lucius smiled and gently wiped away the tear that had fallen unnoticed from Harry's eye. 'It has nothing to do with faith, Harry.' he murmured before kissing the young man softly on both cheeks and the middle of the forehead. Harry was quite stunned at the display of affection and that only continued further as Lucius wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. 'You handled yourself very well today.' Lucius murmured into his hair. 'Draco would have been proud.'

'Draco would have been laughing at me.' Harry corrected with a snort, allowing Lucius to pull away.

He too was smiling. 'You're probably right.' He agreed and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

'Harry?' Narcissa asked hesitantly. 'Can I ask what you feel when you touch your ring?'

Harry looked down at his hands, the glint of the Malfoy signet ring in no way taking anything away from the stunning ring Draco had commissioned. 'I feel Draco.' He whispered fondly. 'I feel his arms around me, I feel him kiss me and I feel his love deep in my soul.' He looked up then to see Lucius and Narcissa looking at him in wonder. 'I hear him whispering that he loves me.' He added softly before turning and walking silently from the room.

Narcissa looked at Lucius. 'Is that even possible?'

Lucius stared at Harry's retreating back in silence for several moments. 'With those two? Anything's possible.'

* * *

><p>Harry tossed and turned several times, touching his ring each time he woke however quickly lulled him back to sleep. Riddle didn't try anything and Harry wondered if Draco's ring had some sort of protection spell on it. It wouldn't have surprised him. He was still rather tired when he woke again the next morning but he dressed quickly and went to find the Malfoy's.<p>

They were out on the terrace, Lucius painting Narcissa's portrait as she reclined on a chaise and read a book. 'That's quite stunning.' Harry breathed as he watched the magical colours dance together.

Lucius looked up and smiled. 'Thank you.' He studied Harry's face for several moments. 'What is it?'

Harry rolled his eyes but sat dutifully next to Narcissa when she patted the place beside her. 'I meant what I said last night about returning to Howgarts.'

'Harry, is there a reason you want to leave so quickly?' Narcissa asked.

'Not really.' Harry shook his head. 'I know I'm not really going to be able to move on from this but I have to try. Draco is everywhere here. Every memory I have here has Draco in it. And every one of them still hurts right now. I need some time away from here before I can come back. I walk down a hallway and I see Draco walking beside me. I sit on a chair and I see Draco sitting on the one opposite trying to trick me into sitting on his lap. Each and every memory almost brings me to my knees and every day it gets a bit harder. I just need some time.'

'It's like when you came to us last summer.' Lucius said knowledgeably.

Harry nodded and swallowed heavily. 'Yes.' he whispered.

'You will come back?' Narcissa asked, her face more than worried.

Harry grasped her hands in his. 'Yes, of course. This is my home. You are my family. A part of me wants to stay and just let myself sink into the memories Draco and I made together. But I have a job to do. Tom Riddle will pay for what he did to Draco; but for me to be able to do that I need to be able to focus, and I cannot do that here...not now...not yet.' Narcissa nodded in understanding and looked up at Lucius.

'I will escort you to the castle this evening.' Lucius offered and Harry smiled at him gratefully. Narcissa looked as if she was going to cry.

'It's only for a month. You'll see me at graduation and then I'll be home.' Harry told her, hugging her tightly.

'I don't want to lose you too, Harry.' she whispered and Harry pulled away, grasping her shoulders forcefully.

'You aren't going to lose me, Narcissa. I'm not going anywhere. I made a promise with Draco.'

'You made a promise with Draco?' Lucius asked curiously.

Harry smiled sheepishly. 'Well, actually he made a promise with me that he would look after you both if anything happened to me, but I have no qualms that it works in reverse.'

'You had to make him promise to look after us?' Narcissa asked incredulously.

Harry laughed softly and shook his head. 'No, not really, he would have done it anyway. I just wanted him to focus on it because I knew how hard it would have been on him.'

'You never really expected to live past this final battle, did you?' Lucius' question was rather closer to the truth than what Harry wanted.

'No, not before.' Harry said truthfully.

'And what has changed?' Harry's eyes suddenly burned so brightly Lucius had to look away for a moment.

'Everything.' he breathed.

* * *

><p>Harry kept his head up as he walked beside Lucius and into the great hall that evening. Dumbledore had been owled of their arrival and hurried around the head table and down the aisle to meet them.<p>

'It is good to have you back, Harry.' Dumbeldore said softly.

Harry gave him a tight smile. 'Thank you, Professor.' Dumbeldore took in the rigid posture and the slight trembling in his hands and looked at him in concern. 'Are you sure your ready to join us?'

Harry nodded and turned to Lucius. 'Just a floo call, Harry.' The aristocrat said softly, squeezing Harry's shoulder gently.

'Thanks, Lucius. Tell Narcissa I'll fire call her on Sunday.'

Lucius nodded and after a stern look in Dumbledore's direction, and a nod in Snape's, the blonde aristocrat turned on his heel and swept regally from the hall. Harry looked after him for several moments, snorting inwardly at the change in the man when in public. Between the look on his face and predatory walk with which he had just left Harry would never have put him down as the same man who had treated him with such affection the evening before.

'Harry.' Dumbledore's gentle voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 'Do you wish me to say anything to students?'

Harry glanced round at the rest of the school, nearly all blatantly staring it him and shook his head. 'I do not believe it is any of their business.' He said curtly, although loudly enough to be heard by most of those around him. The statement caused whispers to break out immediately around the hall but Harry ignored it, nodding once to Dumbledore before moving back up the aisle and around to the Gyffindor table where he sat beside Neville and across from Ron who looked as if he might explode at any moment.

'Hi Harry.' Neville murmured hesitantly. Harry glanced up, looking at each of the other seventh years in turn.

'Hi.' he said softly before dropping his eyes again. His hands, shaking as they were, remained out of sight under the table as the rest of the hall slowly began to start eating. There was silence around Harry for probably two minutes before Ron finally lost it.

'HI?' He shouted incredulously. 'THAT'S IT? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?'

Harry looked up, a glare on his face to rival one of Snape's, who himself had stood and was watching the confrontation intently. 'I am not discussing this with you now.' Harry said coldly, trying to keep his voice down, in spite of the fact the most of the hall was looking at him once again.

Ron stood up. 'Fine then.' He snapped. 'Let's go up to the tower and we can discuss it there.'

Harry's expression turned stony. 'You misunderstand me, Ron. I am not discussing this with you, here, now, tomorrow, or anywhere else for that matter. I am not discussing this with you period.'

Ron obviously wasn't listening as he just went on, even as Harry's eyes began burning brightly. 'Harry, have you completely lost your mind? I mean, the Ferret? You bonded to that bloody Ferret of all people? What on earth were you thinking? He is a Death Eater.'

Harry was out of his chair and was almost halfway across the table before he found himself grasped firmly by the shoulders, turned and hauled back to the ground, a firm hand holding the back of his head so that his face was buried in the shoulder of thick black robes as Hogwarts potions master glared at Ron. The look on his face saying quite clearly that evisceration followed by the use of his entrails in a very messy potion would be too good for him.

Snape stood silently, one arm around Harry's shoulders, the other cupping his head as the Boy-Who-Lived struggled to reign in the anger that had the air visibly crackling around them. Ron didn't know whether to be more stunned at the visible magic flying around Harry or the fact that Snape, of all people, had an arm around him.

Either one was cause for concern. And most the hall was now staring at them open mouthed.

'One hundred points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley and detention for a week with me.' Snape said curtly.

'What! What for?' Ron protested.

Snape stopped several steps away from where he had begun propelling Harry towards the head table and arched an eyebrow. 'If you feel the need for further clarification perhaps I should make it two hundred.' He suggested coldly.

Ron, wisely didn't reply and Snape gave him a final glare before escorting Harry back towards the head table, pulling out a lone chair at the end of the Slytherin table, directly in front of him and pushing Harry down into it before bending slightly so that only Harry could hear. 'I ask that you stay only as long as you feel you can, Harry.' He whispered. 'And please try and eat something, if only so that I can appease the anxious firecall I am bound to receive shortly after the meal has finished.'

Harry gave the man a wan smile. 'Thank you, Professor.'

Snape glanced down at Harry's hands which were folded neatly in his lap, the Malfoy signet ring clearly visible, and raised an eyebrow. 'You're welcome.' He murmured before straightening and returning to his seat.

Harry, having been taught very well by Draco how to see through the man's expressions could clearly tell that he was pleased, and that thought alone help return his appetite in part at least and he managed several spoonfuls of shepherd's pie before placing his knife and fork together and standing up. He could see that most of the students had finished and Harry guessed that they had all remained on the off chance that further information about him might be forthcoming. They were clearly out of luck, Harry thought as he nodded to both Snape and Dumbledore and swept from the room in a remarkable rendition of the man who was unofficially his father in law. He did however hear the explosion of noise that occurred afterwards even through the thick oak doors and couldn't help but roll his eyes.

His thoughts returned to Draco as he wandered slowly through the corridors towards Gryffindor tower. They had been so close. Less than a month before graduation and then their life would have been their own. Tom Riddle would still have been a factor but they'd had no idea of when he would strike or when Harry might finally defeat him, as Draco had always said firmly that he would, even if Harry himself hadn't been quite so sure.

Harry stepped onto the moving staircase and let it take him without thought. His subconscious must have been working though as it stopped at a little used landing just down from a hallway that was covered in heavy obscuring charms.

Harry had found the corridor at the end of last year while looking for a place to hide, to get away from the others, to remember Hermione in peace. It seemed to be a bit like the room of requirement in that it appeared, or at least the obscuring charms dropped, when it was needed. There were no portraits at all, the hallway simply opening out into a round sitting room containing a single chair and a massive window that had been charmed to show the lake.

When he had started meeting Draco here there had appeared a second chair, not that they had used it. Harry smiled as he remembered their second rendezvous here shortly before Christmas.

_Flashback _

'Hey, there's another chair.' Harry's surprised voice echoed slightly off the high ceiling.

'Don't need it.' Draco responded grasping Harry's wrist and tugging him down onto his lap as his hands immediately went to the buttons on Harry's shirt.

'Do you think someone else has been here?' Harry asked looking around, even as he batted Draco's hands away from the waist band of his pants.

'Harry, please.' Draco breathed into his neck as he nibbled gently on Harry's collarbone.

Harry laughed. 'Dray, you're obsessed.'

Draco made a huffing sound. 'Yes, well, perhaps if I looked like you then you would be obsessed too.' The blond retorted, his teeth latching onto Harry's earlobe.

Harry pulled away and stared in surprise at the other. 'You are kidding right? You're absolutely stunning.'

Draco smirked. 'Yes, I know.' he said lightly. 'But obviously you have exceptionally high standards as I can't keep my hands off you and you've barely touched me since we got here.'

Harry raised an eyebrow, surely Draco wasn't feeling insecure, was he? Oh well, he have to fix that. 'Do you want me to tell you just how gorgeous I think you are?' Harry drawled softly, leaning in and running his tongue over the pulse in Draco's neck, something he knew the other boy found incredibly erotic.

He wasn't to be disappointed.

'Harry.' Draco breathed hoarsely.

'Hmm, lovely.' Harry murmured, moving his head until he could run his tongue around the shell of Draco's ear as his fingers made light work of Draco's shirt. 'Very, very lovely.' Harry hissed as he traced down Draco's neck to his collarbone.

'Oh Harry.' Draco's breathless whisper could barely be heard.

'Exquisite.' Harry added as he sucked and played with the pale nipples before him, his legs sliding off Draco's until he was kneeling on the floor. His tongue continued tracing patterns down the other boy's chest, his head lifting every so often as he said just what he thought of the figure now splayed bonelessly before him.

'Beautiful.' Harry whispered as his mouth moved back up to capture Draco's lips with his own even as his hands undid the waistband of the other's trousers.

'Ravishing.' Harry murmured at the look of abandon on Draco's face. He placed a final kiss on Draco's lips before moving downwards, watching the expressions play across Draco's half lidded eyes. The Slytherin's hands began running almost desperately through his hair. Draco's hips began shifting around as the pressure to come increased until with a cry he released into Harry's mouth.

Harry swallowed and waited as Draco's breathing slowed until he could finally open his eyes and look at Harry once again. 'Absolutely stunning.' Harry whispered.

_End Flashback_

Harry shook his head as the memory finished. Fifteen minutes later Draco had proposed and Harry had accepted. Together, they decided that they would officially bond at Christmas, but would wait to marry until after graduation when any friends or family they wanted to invite could come and there would be no one to stop them.

Harry had been under no illusions as to what Dumbledore would have done had he found out, but now, as of this moment, Harry didn't care. He'd had Draco, even for such a short time, and he wouldn't have given that up for anything.

He sighed heavily as he stood, glancing around at the worn old chair. He wasn't sure if he would visit here again. It contained far too many memories and he had a job to do. He couldn't concentrate on that while in this place.

He glanced upwards at the domed ceiling. 'I love you, Dray.' he whispered and swore he could hear the other answering in kind.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure just how long it had been since he had left the great hall but he guessed that a fairly substantial amount of time had passed. He wouldn't have thought it though, when he returned to the common room to find nearly the entire house still awake. Harry stared at them all as they stared back at him, no one wanting to be the first to speak.<p>

He felt like a stranger in someone else's house, an intruder.

'Good night.' he said softly before crossing the crowded room and heading for the stairs.

'Harry!' Harry stopped at Ron's voice but didn't turn around. 'Harry, what is going on? Please, we just want to help.'

Harry did turn, fixing dull green eyes on the red head who had been his best friend. 'Ron, you want to help? I mean _really_ want to help?' He asked as Ron nodded earnestly. '_Then leave me the hell alone_.' he snarled before turning and disappearing up the stairs to the dormitory, knowing that in spite of his words the seventh years would follow him shortly.

Sure enough, he had just changed into the black silk pyjamas he'd brought from Malfoy Manor when the door swung open. Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville looked shocked to see him in them but Harry didn't care. They had been Draco's and they still smelt like Draco.

He ignored the others and climbed into bed, pulling his curtains around him before lying down. He could hear the others having a heated debate on whether or not to disturb him but eventually Neville and Dean won out and he was left alone.

He smiled softly and gently rubbed his fingers over his ring. Feeling Draco's arms, his kisses, the smell of his cologne and hearing the soft voice in his ear, Harry could almost believe that the Slytherin was there beside him. He closed his eyes and prayed that wherever Draco was, that he knew how much Harry loved him and that he wished him peace. As if in answer he felt a wave of peace wash over him too and he closed his eyes and let it take him.

* * *

><p>'Choose a potion off the list on the board and make it from memory. Get to work.' Snape snarled as the seventh years filed in for their last class before their NEWTS. He'd decided to see just how much they had learnt. The next two weeks would be filled with study and exams, both theoretical and practical and he wondered idly just how they would fare. He knew most would pass but there were certainly a few borderline cases that might go the other way.<p>

Speaking of borderline cases, his eyes were drawn to the Boy-Who-Lived, black glittered as he watched the trembling hands dice the slippery dragon liver that would have difficult under normal circumstances. Uncharacteristically he got up off his chair and moved towards the young man and under the guise of inspecting his cauldron, gently pried the knife from the shaking fingers and finished the task before Harry lost one or all of said fingers.

'Thank you, Professor.' Harry said softly as he accepted the return of the knife.

'You're welcome, Mr Malfoy.' Snape murmured before walking away leaving Harry with his head bowed and a smile on his face.

The rest of the class went without mishap surprisingly, and Snape managed to collect eleven different types of healing potion and a strengthening potion, courtesy of Harry, that were well and truly fit for the hospital wing. 'Mr Malfoy, you will remain.' He said curtly as he dismissed the rest of the class, most of who were now looking at him as if he had lost it.

Snape looked up from his desk to see almost half of them staring at him, mostly Slytherins. 'I don't believe any of your surnames is Malfoy, therefore I have no wish to see you in this classroom.'

'Umm, Professor, are you alright?' Millicent asked cautiously.

Snape glanced at Harry who had his head bowed before nodding. 'Quite, now, if that is all?'

It was a clear dismissal and Harry decided he would make it easier for them to understand by turning and folding his arms over his chest so that his right hand, the one that had been facing the wall throughout the entire class, was clearly visible.

The Slytherin's eyes almost fell out of their heads.

An Heir ring was usually only passed down on the heirs coming of age. His eighteenth birthday. For Lucius Malfoy to have given this to Harry only days after the death of his son, it was a clear and purposeful display of not only where their loyalties lay, but of what Harry meant to them.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Don't you have a letter you should be writing, Parkinson?' He drawled and Snape thought for a moment that his godson had come back.

Pansy copied the gesture and tilted her head slightly. 'No.' she said quietly. 'Not yet.' she amended before grasping Millicent's robe and tugging her from the room, knowing the others would follow.

Harry waited till the door closed before dropping his hands to the table. 'Well, that was interesting.' He mumbled tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose, all of his previous strength seeming to deflate the moment there was no one there to witness it.

'Harry?' Snape questioned.

Harry opened his eyes. 'I'm fine, it's just a headache.' he assured the potions master, who continued to look at him doubtfully.

'Alright, now, much as it pains me to say this, Narcissa asked me to remind you that you need to formally invite those you want at graduation.' Snape rolled his eyes and Harry snorted, knowing the older man must have hated passing messages for Draco and would probably hate doing so even more for Harry.

'I know. I've written who I want to come and sent it to the headmaster. If he has an issue with it then he can take it up with me.'

'When did you do that?'

'This morning, at breakfast. They are coming if I have to break every ward in Hogwarts to let them through.' He added, the light tone belying the strength of the words.

Snape stared at the young man, clearly seeing the truth in the words and nodding. 'It will be a fight, Albus will say that, heir or not, they are not your birth family and that as Draco is no longer with us then they have no right being here.'

'Well, he either lets them come or I don't go.' Harry said simply. 'I'm sure Fudge will love that.' he added smugly.

Snape eyed him for a moment, seeing some of what Draco had loved about the young man. The positively Gryffindor attitude combined with a thoroughly Slytherin mind. It was, not that he'd ever admit it out loud, rather enlightening. He allowed a small smile to curl the corner of his mouth. 'I trust you will let me know when that little conversation takes place?'

Harry smiled in reply. 'Have no fear, Professor. That is one conversation that won't go without witnesses.'

Snape nodded. 'Good luck with your exams, Mr Malfoy. I trust you will do yourself and your name proud.'

Harry smiled again and Snape noticed his fingers searching out his ring once more before he let out a sigh. 'I have many people to honour, Professor.' He said quietly before picking up his bag and nodding once as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The last two days of Harry's education passed much more quickly than he had previously expected. Of course, back then he had something to look forward to, now he would be leaving school to an empty bed and a broken soul. Over the weekend he spent nearly all of his time in the library. He knew he'd have no problems with any of the practical exams and he decided to work hard on the theoretical portions to obtain maximum marks.<p>

He wanted to make Lucius and Narcissa proud of him. Proud that they'd had made him their heir. He could almost feel Draco urging him to work harder, but he knew Draco's ambitions had nothing to do with making his parents proud and everything to do with making sure Harry learned enough to live through his final battle with Voldemort.

Finally Monday arrived and Harry began what would be a week of mental gymnastics followed by another of physical relaxation as he allowed his magic to do what it did best.

Perform.

At least that was what was supposed to happen.

Ten minutes into his second practical exam he knew there was a problem. The written exams had gone very well in Harry's opinion, as had his potions practical. The trouble started when asked to transfigure a chair into a particular breed of cat for Transfiguration. He raised his wand and swished and flicked as he said the incantation.

What happened next would probably go down in history as without any sort of spell seeming to even leave Harry's wand the chair exploded with an enormous bang, showering Harry, McGonagall and the three examiners from the Ministry of Magic with tiny splinters of wood.

Harry stared in stunned silence at what remained of the chair before looking up at McGonagall in disbelief.

'Perhaps you should try it without your wand, Harry.' She said quietly, banishing the remains of the chair that was so badly destroyed even a Reparo wouldn't fix it, and conjuring another. Harry nodded dumbly and put his wand away and raised his hand, his brow furrowed.

This time he hadn't even finished the incantation before the chair exploded. The examiners had gone and taken cover across the hall as the other students waiting for their turn began craning their necks through the doorway in an effort to discern what was happening.

'Professor?' Harry's voice was no more than a horrified whisper.

McGonagall clasped his shoulder firmly in an effort to ground him before he started to panic. 'Harry, has this ever happened before?' She asked. Harry shook his head. 'Maybe you're trying too hard. Well, try it one more time, just relax. Use your wand again and just try to coax the magic out. Keep a tight rein on it.'

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand as she conjuring a third chair. His hand was shaking noticeably as he raised it and the swish and flick was barely a movement, the incantation not leaving his lips when he felt his magic rise up and flood out of him. He couldn't hold it back and once again the chair exploded taking most of the windows with it in spite of the unbreakable charms.

'Oh god.' Harry gasped, dropping his wand and backing away from the mess on the floor. McGonagall sent one of the others students to Snape for a calming potion and began whispering rapidly with the examiners as Harry leant back against the wall and tried desperately to calm both his racing heart and his ragged breathing.

Dean ran in a few moments later and after a gesture from McGonagall crossed quickly to Harry, holding out the calming potion. 'Are you okay, Harry?' he asked hesitantly.

Harry took it gratefully, swallowing it without even a grimace before shaking his head. 'No, I'm most definitely not okay.' He stammered.

'What happened?'

'Thank you Mr Thomas, that will be all.' McGonagall said coming and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, eyeing Dean until he dropped his eyes and left the room. Harry waited for the bad news he knew was coming. 'Harry, I'm sorry. They know who you are, and what you can do, but they can't pass you unless they can see you complete the required tasks.'

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, thankful the calming potion had gone to work otherwise he'd probably be a mess.

'Harry.' McGonagall murmured when it became clear Harry didn't want to open his eyes and face the truth. 'I have got them to agree to let you retake the test tomorrow so I suggest you go up to the Room of Requirement and get a handle on whatever it is that has changed.'

Harry sighed. 'Yes, Professor, Thank you.' Harry said sincerely before hurrying from the room. He didn't stop at any of the calls as he left the room, sprinting like a man possessed. The look on his face starting a rumour that he had failed, fly round the school with the speed of a Firebolt. He didn't stop until he reached the Room of Requirement and had locked the door behind him.

Once it was locked however he let out a scream of rage and despair. He'd failed. Draco, Lucius and Narcissa, everyone. He had no idea what had happened. His magic just wouldn't listen to him. It wouldn't stay within its bounds, as it were a dam that had broken its banks. He had twenty four hours to try and get it under control and by god he was going to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Such a Display**

Harry's heart was in his throat as he walked into the exam the next morning. He was so tired he could barely put one foot in front of the other. He'd worked like a man possessed since he'd arrived in the Room yesterday, not stopping for food or sleep.

He watched as McGonagall caught sight of him, clearly distressed at the exhausted state he was in. She had another hurried conversation with the examiners and rushed back over to Harry and conjured another chair, pushing him down into it and kneeling before him.

'Mr Potter, what were you thinking? You looked as if you haven't slept. Did you manage to sort out the problem?'

'Malfoy and no.' Harry corrected hoarsely, shaking his head.

McGonagall patted his knee. 'It'll be alright, Harry. I want you to try and get some rest. The examiners have kindly agreed that you may do all of your practical exams on Friday in one go. That should give you enough time to sort out the problem. First though, please can you get some rest. You will be no good to anyone, especially yourself if you do not.'

Harry nodded gratefully, allowing McGonagall to help him to his feet before nodding politely to the three examiners who looked slightly stunned at the sight of him, before shuffling from the hall.

* * *

><p>Two days.<p>

Two days, that was all he had. He'd fended off inquiries from all manner of people before sending Dobby with a note to Dumbledore saying he was fine and working through the problem. This of course had not calmed any of the staff of Hogwarts who were beside themselves at the thought the Boy-Who-Lived may fail his NEWTS.

Harry continued working, stopping only when his energy had failed him and he had to eat or sleep or he would pass out. He still had no idea of what had happened but he struggled to pull it all under control.

Finally Friday came and he had to face the music. He would either pass or he wouldn't, but he couldn't put it off any longer. He reached down and ran his fingers over his ring, feeling Draco's arms and lips and hearing the words. 'I love you too, Dray but please, please watch over me in this, I'm starting to think I can't do this without you.' He whispered as he finally stepped out of the Room of Requirement.

He was startled to find Snape waiting for him. 'The examiners are waiting.' he said curtly but Harry could see the concern shining in the black eyes.

Harry nodded and swallowed. 'Yes Professor.' The walk down to the great hall was made in silence but Harry could hear the whispers of the other students as they passed. He dearly hoped that what they were saying wasn't true but he had a sinking feeling it was.

When they reached the great hall Snape stopped, turning and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Good luck, Harry.' he said sincerely.

Harry nodded and gave the potions master a small smile. 'Thanks, Professor.' He whispered before slipping through the door and closing it behind him.

'Oh, this is bad.' Harry muttered as he spied not only the three examiners but Dumbledore and Fudge standing in a circle at the top of the hall. McGonagall, Flitwick and Adams, the DADA teacher stood off to one side. Transfiguration, Charms and Defence, the three exams he had yet to pass. Potions, Runes and Divination had been completed and Harry felt sure he had passed them but to fail these, three core subjects he had been learning since he was eleven would be a crushing blow. He could just imagine Tom Riddle laughing himself stupid over it.

Well, that wouldn't happen, Harry vowed.

'Mr Potter?' Griselda Marchbanks called out.

'It's Malfoy now, Ma'am.' Harry said politely.

'Oh yes.' The witch said quickly. 'If you would care to begin? We thought it best to start with charms if that's alright?'

'Whatever you think best, Ma'am.' Harry said again, moving to stand where they indicated and pulling out his wand. He found he had the slightest bit more control with it than without and he would need every bit of it today.

What followed was an absolute disaster as far as Harry was concerned. He struggled to keep control of his magic as he tried to complete the exercises he was set.

He stuck a table to the ceiling trying a levitation spell in Charms.

In Transfiguration he finally managed to turn the chair into a cat thankfully. There was only one problem, it was an enormous Bengal Tiger that rushed the examiners snarling and growling and caused Griselda Marchbanks to faint dead away as McGonagall tried to banish it before it could eat Professor Flitwick.

And in Defence, the Auror he'd been set to duel had to been sent to St Mungo's in a coma after being hit with a single stunning spell only minutes in.

In the end he took one look at the faces of the examiner's and ran from the hall. He knew he'd failed and he couldn't stand the disappointed looks on their faces any longer. He ran out the main doors and leapt off the top step, hitting the ground on all four legs of his animagus form before streaking off into the forest.

* * *

><p>He didn't return for several hours and when he did it was to find Snape standing at the top of the steps, arms folded over his chest and a blank look on his face.<p>

'This is becoming a habit.' Harry muttered and Snape raised an eyebrow at him in reply.

'The headmaster would like to see you.' He said finally.

'I'm sure he would.' Harry murmured but dutifully followed the older man through the deserted castle corridors. Harry thought everyone must be at dinner. Snape barked out the password and the gargoyle leapt aside allowing Harry to hear the shouting going on from within the office as he rode the moving staircase upwards.

'For Merlin's sake Dumbledore.' Fudge bellowed. 'We can't pass him. He transfigured a tiger, stuck a table to the ceiling that we still can't remove and almost killed one of the Ministry Aurors. You can't be serious.'

'Cornelius, Harry is a special case. It's not like he doesn't have the skill or the power to complete the tasks.'

'Oh he has the power alright.' Fudge snapped. 'It's the skill I'm concerned about. I don't want a wizard with strength like his let loose on our world.'

'So you're going to keep me here until I'm too old to even lift a finger then?' Harry said acidly from the doorway, startling the occupants within as Snape propelled him further into the room. 'Mr Potter.' Fudge began.

'_Malfoy_.' Harry corrected with a growl.

'Harry.' Dumbledore cut in, trying to placate the angry teenager. 'You have to understand. Everyone has to pass the same tests. It's always been done that way.'

Harry folded his arms over his chest. 'Does every student have to face Voldemort? Surely my record speaks for itself.'

All but Dumbledore flinched but Fudge recovered quickly. 'Tell you what, Potter.' The Minister said imperiously. 'When you defeat You-Know-Who I will personally award you your NEWTS.' he said as if it were some kind of honour.

Harry glanced at Snape and raised an eyebrow. 'I wonder what the other seventh years would say to being told they had to defeat Voldemort in order to graduate.' He murmured dryly, ignoring the Minister's slight on his name.

'Now see here, Potter.'

'It's Malfoy. My Name is Malfoy.' Harry snapped angrily, the air suddenly crackling around him.

'See Dumbledore, the boy has no control. He's a danger to everyone around him.' Fudge cried.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Oh please.' he groaned.

'Just what exactly is going on here?' Came the aristocratic voice of Lucius Malfoy from several feet behind Harry. Harry spun around to see Lucius looking down at him in concern.

'Lucius.' Harry breathed. The tall man, seeing the quandary Harry was in stepped forward and hugged the young man to him tightly. He'd heard from Snape what had transpired over the past few days and was surprised that Harry was keeping it together as well as he was. 'Are you alright?' He asked softly and Harry pulled away and smiled up at him.

'I am now.' he whispered. Lucius nodded and gave his shoulder a squeeze as he looked up at the occupants of the room. 'Now, will someone please answer my question?' He asked coldly.

'This is none of your business, Lucius.' Dumbledore said quickly. Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'On the contrary, Dumbledore.' Malfoy drawled. 'This is very much my business because it involves both my heir and my son.'

Harry's head shot around to look at the older man so quickly it was a wonder it stayed on his neck. 'Draco?'

Lucius patted his shoulder gently. 'Yes, Harry.' He murmured before looking up again. 'You are all looking at the results of what has happened without looking for a cause. This is a young man who has excelled throughout his school career and suddenly, less than a month after the death of his newly bonded spouse he is having trouble. Not with the actual spell, but with controlling the amount of power he is using for that spell.' There was a pregnant pause for several minutes as everyone stared at Harry so intently the Boy-Who-Lived began to shift nervously.

'Oh my word.' Dumbledore breathed, his eyes going to Harry's in wonder.

'What is it?' Harry asked hesitantly. 'Harry, do you remember when I told you it was your mother's sacrifice that enabled you to banish Voldemort the first time.' Dumbledore said quietly, ignoring the flinches that half the room gave.

Harry nodded. 'Yes, but Draco didn't sacrifice himself. Riddle murdered him.' Dumbledore stared at him again in silence for some time before comprehension dawned on Harry's face. 'He wouldn't.' He breathed vehemently. 'Draco wouldn't have. He wouldn't have left me. Not for that. Not for anything.' Harry insisted, tears filling his eyes.

Lucius grasped both Harry's shoulders and turned him so he could look into the green eyes. 'Draco was a very clever, very cunning, very realistic young man, Harry, who loved you more than life itself. He would quickly have realised what was going to happen to him and used it to his advantage.'

'No.' Harry whispered. 'No, he wouldn't have left me.' Harry said again, the tears spilling down his cheeks as the stress of the day finally got to him. 'He wouldn't have.'

'He did not have a choice, Harry.' Lucius said softly.

'No.' Harry cried burying his head in his hands, his head shaking in denial even as Lucius held him tightly once again.

'Are you trying to tell me that Mr Potter is carrying around the magic of your son?' Fudge scoffed. 'That's impossible.'

Lucius gray eyes became as hard as ice. 'I am telling you, Cornelius, that Mr Malfoy,' he said stressing the name. 'Has been given a gift. Blood magic is illegal, yes, but you cannot hold Harry responsible for the actions of my son. What Draco did may have been wrong, but it may be the one thing that will save our world and I will not have you blaming Harry for the actions of another. The fact it worked should show you how strong their bond was.'

Fudge glanced at Dumbledore and sighed before speaking. 'Lucius, we can't pass him. I'm sorry. It just isn't possible, even if he is the Boy-Who-Lived.' It was clear that the Minister was appalled at having to say such a thing to the Malfoy patriarch.

Lucius looked down at Harry who was now staring back at him in terror as if expecting Lucius to reject him outright. 'It'll be alright, Harry. I promise you.' he whispered and Harry all but collapsed to the floor in relief. Instead, for a change, he just nodded dumbly and let Lucius solve everything.

The Head of the Malfoy family lifted his eyes and stared piercingly at both Dumbledore and Fudge. 'Thank you Dumbledore for providing a place for Harry over the last seven years however it seems that in his hour of need you cannot assist him, therefore, I will arrange for the examiners from Durmstrang to arrive at the Manor on Tuesday and Harry will resit his examinations then. Good evening.' Lucius finished curtly, clasping Harry's shoulder and turning him towards the door.

'Lucius, you cannot be serious.' Fudge burst out.

Lucius turned back and fixed the Minister with an icy glare. 'Quite serious, Cornelius. I will not have my heir slighted for something that he clearly has no control over. Good day.'

Before another word could be spoken Lucius bundled Harry out the door and down the stairs, walking swiftly through the castle, knowing that Snape would hold Fudge and the others up for several moments as he made several scathing comments.

Harry remained silent throughout their trek until they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady and then he glanced up at Lucius in concern.

'Let's get your things and go home, Harry.' Lucius murmured gently, watching as Harry swallowed and nodded, saying the password to open the portrait.

'You cannot go in there.' The Fat Lady cried.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her. 'Madam, I am a governor of this school and, as such, may go wherever I damn well please.' He growled sweeping in and slamming the portrait behind him. The paintings muffled curses echoed behind him as he came upon the entirety of Gryffindor House staring at Harry in pity.

Obviously the rumour mill had been busy over the last few hours.

Their expressions quickly turned to a combination of horror and disgust at the sight of the Malfoy patriarch but before they could even open their mouths Lucius squeezed Harry's shoulder firmly and nodded. No words were needed and Harry all but sprinted through the common room and disappeared up the stairs as Lucius eyed the students coldly.

Ron Weasley made a move to follow Harry but quickly aborted it when Lucius stepped forward menacingly. A minute later Harry returned dragging his trunk behind him and Lucius raised an eyebrow, dreading to think of the state of the young man's belongings for him to have packed them so quickly.

'Do you have everything?' He asked quietly.

Harry nodded, the still shocked and dismayed expression easily seen in his eyes. 'Yes.' he whispered. Lucius shrank the trunk with a wave of his wand, waiting as Harry picked it up before ushering him towards the door.

'Harry, where are you going?' Ron burst out; his courage returning once Lucius cold gray eyes had left him.

Harry stopped just on the threshold, glancing past Lucius to his classmates, his eyes landing last of all of the young man who had once been his best friend. 'Home.' He said softly. 'I'm going home.'

* * *

><p>Narcissa swept him into her arms the moment he stepped from the floo. Holding him tightly and gently rubbing his back. Harry found her hugs as comforting as Mrs Weasley's had been albeit far less suffocating and just stood there and hugged her back just as tightly. His limbs trembled and his heart raced, his breathing was ragged and his eyes filled with tears once again but he swore he wouldn't let them fall.<p>

'It's alright, Harry.' Narcissa murmured soothingly. 'Just let it out. Everything will be fine. We will take care of it.'

'I'm sorry.' Harry gasped into her shoulder as Lucius hand came to land on his own causing him to pull away.

'You have nothing to apologise for, Harry. This was not your fault. I will work with you over the weekend and on Tuesday you will take your exams and pass them with ease. Of that I have no doubt.' Lucius said firmly. 'Now, I believe some hot chocolate and bed might be the best thing for you. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow.'

Harry nodded and smiled gratefully. 'Thank you, Lucius. I promise I won't fail you again.'

Lucius squeezed Harry's shoulder in response. 'You haven't failed me, Harry. And you won't fail me. You can't. The only person you can fail is yourself, and I don't believe you ever will.'

Harry smiled again. 'Good night.' He whispered, kissing Narcissa's cheek and nodding politely to Lucius before slipping out the door and up to his room.

Narcissa glanced at Lucius. 'I gather you were right.' she said quietly.

Lucius nodded, sadly. 'Yes.'

'You should never have taught him that spell. You know how he felt about Harry. He would have done anything to help him.' she said crossly.

'Draco did not give himself up to that monster.' Lucius snapped.

'No, but it might have stopped him from trying to get away.'

Lucius closed his eyes. 'You know as well as I do, Narcissa, that he would never have got away from the Dark Lord.'

'He still might have tried.'

Lucius shook his head and reached out to gather his wife in his arms. 'He probably did, at first. But he would have soon realised that it was fruitless and instead turned the situation to his advantage. Our son was a very clever boy, Narcissa and we should remember that. He loved Harry more than anything else and in the end, when he didn't really have a choice, he remembered that above all else and gave him a gift greater than any other. He gave him enough power to defeat that monster and live. He made sure that not only would Harry survive, but that we wouldn't lose another son. For that alone we should thank him.'

Narcissa glanced up, her blue eyes bright. 'I know.' she whispered. 'I just miss my little dragon so much.'

Lucius kissed her softly before hugging her tightly once again. 'I know. I do too.' He admitted. 'But we have to be strong for Harry. He still has a mammoth task ahead of him and no matter what he says he cannot do it alone.'

Narcissa nodded. 'And nor will he.' she said firmly. 'I've had word from your brother.'

Lucius pulled away in shock. 'Claudius? What did he want?'

Narcissa allowed the corner of her mouth to curve into what could almost have been a smile. 'It seems he is in far more agreement of your loyalties of late and is offering the assistance of entire Lestrelle family.

Lucius' mouth dropped open in a very unbecoming manner. 'Just like that? I haven't spoken to Claudius in more than twenty years and suddenly he wants to help.' His face was one of disbelief.

'Harry's innocence and strength is well known, even on the continent. There are many powerful families in our world, both here and overseas, that would be happy to help him; especially those who don't believe in Albus Dumbledore.'

Lucius shook his head. 'I still don't believe it. When does he wish to meet?'

'He thought that in a few weeks he and his immediate family would come over, including Jacques Lestrelle.'

Lucius was so overcome he found that he had to actually remove his arms from his wife's shoulders and sit down. Narcissa raised an eyebrow and crossed the room to pour him a glass of brandy before handing it to him. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Jacques Lestrelle was the Head of one of the most powerful wizarding families on the continent. Based in Paris, they had branches of the family in pretty much every capital city in Europe and that was growing every day. Lestrelle was at least one hundred and sixty years old if he was a day and had learned and remembered something for every one of those. Ministers from all over the world consulted him on many things and he was known throughout Europe as "The Oracle".

Lucius younger brother, Claudius, had been sent to Beauxbatons after being expelled from both Hogwarts and Durmstrang and had fallen in love with a pureblood witch by the name of Evelyn, who it turned out, was Jacques Lestrelle's favourite granddaughter. To say that Claudius cleaned up his act was an understatement and by the time he graduated Beauxbatons at the head of his class he was a firmly entrenched member of the Lestrelle family.

Hehad been instructed on the day before his wedding twelve months later, that he was to cease any and all contact with his brother in the United Kingdom. Claudius hadn't liked it but he had agreed. Jacques Lestrelle had shown him the wicked ways of his older brother, of how he grovelled at the feet of his supposed pureblood master and how he would poison the minds of Claudius and his family if contact was allowed to remain. Lucius had not seen or heard from him since.

'Why now?' he wondered idly, jumping slightly as Narcissa placed a hand on his arm.

'Because apparently Jacques requested it. He wishes to speak to Harry.'

If it hadn't been such an un-Malfoyish thing to do Lucius thought he might actually faint. For the head of the Lestrelle family to not only agree to allow Claudius to visit but to also insist on accompanying him was unheard off. It was a well known fact that Jacques Lestrelle had not left his family seat just outside of Paris in more than seventy years. For him to travel all the way to Wiltshire to speak with Harry showed just how much clout the young man had on the continent and Lucius couldn't help but smile proudly.

Jacques Lestrelle didn't come and see people, people go to him.

Except for Harry.

'It will certainly be interesting.' Lucius admitted, looking forward to seeing his brother and Evelyn again.

Narcissa let out a tinkling laugh. 'That isn't quite how I would have put it, but you could be right. Now come on. I think Harry might actually take you tomorrow so if you don't want to be out duelled before lunch you had better get some rest.'

'Very amusing, Narcissa, I'm sure.' Lucius drawled, draining the last of his brandy and standing up.

'I thought so.' she giggled, taking his arm and leading him from the room.

* * *

><p>'Breathe Harry, and try and see the two magicks. You should see them as to separate auras. Can you see them?'<p>

Harry was sitting cross legged in the middle of the room, his hands on his knees, eyes closed, body perfectly balanced. He'd taken three different calming potions and his heart rate and breathing were being monitored by Snape who was sitting with Narcissa in the corner.

Lucius was sitting behind Harry, ready to catch him of the calming potions worked too well and he slipped into unconsciousness. The calming potions allowed him to meditate, to sink into himself and search through until he found his core.

'Can you see them?' Lucius murmured again and Harry nodded. 'They need to be merged, Harry. That is why you're having difficulty. Each well is trying to complete the spell you wish to cast separately so that you have twice as much power being expended than you should. You're own magic won't back down because your will says you need it and Draco's won't because it isn't part of yours yet and doesn't listen to you.'

'How do I merge them.' Harry mumbled sluggishly.

'Talk to it, Harry. Welcome it.'

'What?' Harry tried to turn around and fell to the side, his muscles not responding as they should.

Lucius grasped his shoulders and propped him upright again. 'Just relax, Harry and listen to me. The magic is not yours. It's Draco's and he's given it to you. You have to accept it, let it join your own or you will never be able to use it.'

'I understand.' Harry murmured sinking back into the meditative state so that he could reach into his core. Mentally he reached out and ran his fingers through the swirling strands of silver and smiled as a burst of love ran through him. This was Draco's. This was Draco's last gift to him, and it was even more special than Harry could have imagined. He realised that Draco must have loved him very deeply for this to have worked and it was a love that he refused to waste.

He concentrated hard, pushing his own golden core outwards to surround the other, murmuring softly under his breath. The gold strands infused with the silver flashed so brightly Harry cried out, feeling Lucius grasping his shoulders.

'Harry?'

'Fine.' Harry gasped out as he sunk back into himself. He had to see. He had to see what had happened. 'My god.' Harry breathed. Instead of the separate gold and silver strands swirling side by side, his core was now a brilliant white, so bright it almost hurt to look at and it practically pulsed with energy causing the hairs on Harry's neck to stand on end.

'Harry?' Luicus said again and Harry tore himself away from the image before his eyes and struggled to open them. 'Harry, what is it?'

Harry turned slowly, allowing Lucius to help him until he was sitting sideways, his head resting against the older man's arm. 'Incedible.' he whispered. 'It's incredible.'

'What is?'

Harry reached a shaking hand up towards the roof and closed his eyes, letting the cap off his magic until it flowed out of him, swirling around the room like a mist and causing all three of the adults to stare down at the teenager in disbelief.

The sheer weight of the magic was breathtaking.

'Merlin's beard.' Snape whispered as both he and Narcissa crept closer.

'I've never felt anything like it.' Narcissa whispered as they stared down at Lucius. It lasted only seconds longer though before it was clear that Harry had fallen asleep, his magic and Draco's enveloping him like a warm blanket until the darkness took him.

Lucius glanced up at both before looking back down at the young man cradled in his arms, the young man his son had loved so much. ''I'm very proud of you, Draco.' he whispered, knowing that wherever his son was he could hear him. 'So very proud.'

* * *

><p>Harry felt more at peace than he had since his lover's death. He woke on Sunday morning, his head clear and his eyes bright with purpose. He knew what he had to do and he knew just how to do it. When he walked into the dining room he was early, up even before Lucius and Narcissa, but took his seat quietly and waited even as the house elves tried tempting him with his favourite foods. He stood when Lucius and Narcissa walked in, surprising both with the power and purpose in his eyes.<p>

'Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?' Lucius asked as he sat down.

'Yes sir, I did, thank you.'

'I'm glad, Harry.' Narcissa said softly, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

'You seem especially intent this morning, Harry, and I have a feeling that it has nothing to do with your exams.' Lucius' voice was mildly curious.

Harry nodded and looked up. 'I formally request that you teach me.' he said quietly. 'Teach me what I need to know to defeat Tom Riddle. To make him pay for what he did to Draco...for what he did to us.' Lucius breath caught in his throat. As Harry had spoken of Draco his green eyes had actually glowed and his magic had spiked. 'I care not what happens with my exams, I can finish them later. All I care about is destroying Voldemort and I will not stop until I have succeeded.' He finished vehemently.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and glanced at Narcissa. 'The Ministry will demand your wand, Harry. They will not let you keep it unless you have passed.' Narcissa told him. Harry reached into his pocket and puled out his wand, placing it on the table. Narcissa let out a gasp when she noticed that it was in two pieces.

'I don't need it.' Harry said bluntly.

'Harry, are you sure?' Lucius asked. Harry gave him a small smile and without even moving his hands, transfigured his napkin into an envelope, levitated the pieces of his wand into it and sealed it with wax from the candle in the middle of the table. He finally moved his hand when he raised it to press the Malfoy signet ring into the cooling seal. 'I don't need it.' he said again.

Lucius stared at him intently for almost a full minute. 'I will make a deal with you, Harry.' He said and Harry raised an eyebrow. 'I will teach you everything I know and I have others that can teach you even more but you must take the day out of training on Tuesday to complete your exams.'

'But I don't-' Harry began but was cut off when Lucius raised his hand.

'Harry, you must think of your future. Whatever it is you wish to do, you cannot do as an unqualified wizard. I only wish the best for you.'

'But I can do them later.' Harry insisted. 'Why put off for tomorrow what you can do today, Harry.' Narcissa said gently and Harry's eyes dropped.

'Dray used to say that all the time.' He whispered.

Lucius smirked. 'Yes, he did say you had an awful habit of procrastinating about your homework, particularly any that Severus had set.'

Harry blushed. 'Yeah, I did.' he murmured, his eyes going distant.

_Flashback _

'Harry.' Draco whined as Harry laid dozing on the rug by the fireplace Draco's room.

'What, I'm sleeping.' Harry muttered sleepily.

'Harry you can't sleep. You've only done half a parchment for Charms and you haven't even started your essay on the uses of Rubberwort.'

Harry lifted a hand and waved it lazily. 'It doesn't matter, Snape'll fail me anyway. Besides, it's not due till Monday. I can do it tomorrow.'

'You shouldn't put off for tomorrow what you could do today.' Draco scolded, dropping his quill and sliding off his chair to kneel over the Gryffindor. 'Besides,' Draco went on in exactly the same tone of voice Harry had used. 'You have no idea of what I have planned for tomorrow.'

Harry opened his eyes to see Draco looking down at him, his gray eyes hiding nothing of how he felt.

'Oh?'

'Yes, oh.' Draco whispered, his lips immediately finding Harry's as his hands made light work of Harry's shirt. When Harry let out a lust filled groan he pulled away.

'That's just a taste of what's to come.' he whispered, his breath tickling Harry's ear before he pulled completely away and stood up. 'Of course, if you'd rather be doing homework tomorrow, that's completely up to you.' He added with a shrug as he moved back to his desk and picked up his quill.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to will the raging hard on he had away. Finally he let out an enormous breath and dragged himself up off the floor and dropped into a seat across from his lover. Draco looked up at him.

'Bloody Slytherin.' Harry muttered, scowling at Draco who just beamed back at him.

_End Flashback _

'Harry?' Narcissa said hesitantly and Harry shook his head. Those flashbacks, while welcome, were coming more often now. He wondered sometimes if it was wishful thinking. His soul's way of hanging onto Draco for as long as he could.

'Sorry.' he said sheepishly.

'Never apologise for that, Harry. You are entitled to your memories.' Narcissa told him.

'So, are we in agreement, young man?' Lucius asked, catching Harry's attention.

Harry smiled and nodded. 'Yes, we are.'

'Good, good. Let's get started then.'

* * *

><p>By the time the examiners arrived from Durmstrang by Portkey on Tuesday morning Harry had complete control of his power. Together with Lucius and Snape he'd worked all day Sunday. Narcissa had been quite correct and smirked in triumph when both men found themselves stunned and bound within twenty minutes of beginning their ninth duel of the day. Harry learnt more that day, than in all his years of DADA classes.<p>

The things the two men willingly showed him had his jaw dropping. Between all the dark hexes and curses, and those that were classified as borderline, Harry wondered if he would even be able to remember them all.

The training continued on Monday, even as Snape returned to Hogwarts and by Monday night Harry was exhausted but content. He could feel himself growing stronger and the tests the next day weren't concerning him at all.

When the four examiners arrived the next morning Harry was standing between Lucius and Narcissa, his hands by his sides, head held high. Also standing nearby was Snape, as a representative of Hogwarts, and Griselda Marchbanks, representing the British Ministry of Magic. As Harry had completed all of his training at Hogwarts, representatives from both were required to attest to that fact.

'Good morning and welcome to Malfoy Manor.' Lucius stepped forward smoothly as the four shook themselves off, the dizziness of an international Portkey stunning them for several moments.

'Thank you, Lucius. It is good to see you again.' A tall, gruff looking man stepped forward and shook Lucius hand before the blond gestured for Harry to step forward.

'Harry, this is Igor Vablatsky, Dark Arts teacher for Durmstrang. Igor, this is my Heir, Harry Malfoy.'

Harry held out his hand. 'It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir.' Harry said politely. 'I do appreciate you taking the time to come all this way for my benefit.'

Vablatsky nodded in response to the sincere words and shook Harry's hand also before gesturing for the others to step forward. 'Mr Malfoy, this is Gerta Kandinsky, Charms Professor and William Hoenden, Transfiguration.' Harry smiled and shook their hands as he thanked them both. 'And lastly, this is Petra Goertmann, from the German Ministry, she is here to oversee the testing as she does for all testing at Durmstrang, to make sure everything is completed correctly.'

'Thank you all very much for coming.' Harry said politely.

'Did you receive the copies of the written examinations from Hogwarts?' Lucius asked glancing at Snape who nodded in confirmation even before Vablatsky spoke.

'Yes, that all seems to be in order.' The Dark Arts professor said firmly. 'However I can't help but question as to why your Heir is being tested by ourselves instead of by the British Ministry.'

'I failed their tests.' Harry said simply. 'And they wouldn't grant me any further time.'

Vablatsky raised an eyebrow. 'You are refreshingly honest, Mr Malfoy; Something that is lacking in most people these days.'

Harry lifted his chin. 'I have nothing to hide, Professor, particularly something that can be so easily found out anyway.' He added.

'It is good to hear that you have some Slytherin qualities then.' Vablasky said with a smirk at Lucius. 'You're father in law would be most displeased otherwise.' He added showing that while he may not have known exactly why Harry wasn't being tested at Hogwarts, he certainly knew who he was, and his relationship to the Malfoy's. Harry glanced up at Lucius who was looking back at him fondly.

'Shall we get started?'

* * *

><p>Snape stood in the far corner of the dueling room in Malfoy Manor struggling to conceal his stunned expression as the Boy-Who-Lived proceeded to out duel Vablatsky, Kandinsky and Hoenden.<p>

First separately, and then against all three at once.

Whatever Lucius and Harry had spent Monday doing had obviously been fruitful. He glanced over at Lucius and saw that the emotionless expression the man usually wore had been replaced by one of pride that he seemed completely unable to cover up.

And for good reason.

Harry had wandlessly charmed and transfigured everything the three examiners had asked for and then some. Several of which were not even in the curiculum at either school. When they had moved onto DADA Vablatsky had told Harry that he was expecting big things from the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry had just given him a small smile and proceeded to show him exactly why he was expected to defeat the Dark Lord.

And no one in the room had any doubts that he would do just that.

The three Professors, all qualified Aurors for the German Ministry before retiring to teach, threw everything they could think of at Harry but it was all in vain; and three quarters of an hour after the duel began it was over. Harry stood in the middle of the hall, all three wands clasped tightly in his hands and the three examiners arrayed around him in various body binds or stunning spells.

Lucius quickly released them and Harry handed their wands back, a slightly sheepish expression on his face. Vablasky stood straight and actually bowed to the young man, something that stunned Harry to the core.

'That, Mr Malfoy, was one of the most incredible duels I've ever had the pleasure of participating in. Do not let anyone ever tell you that you are incapable of anything.'

'Thank you, Sir.' Harry murmured, blushing brightly.

'Mr Malfoy, I have been overseeing the examinations at Durmstrang for more than fifty years.' Petra Goertmann spoke up. 'And I can honestly say that I have never seen anything that would compare to the display you just graced us with. It is my intention to return to the Ministry tonight and request that a Virtus Qualification be awarded in addition to your NEWTs.'

Snape, Lucius and Narcissa all gasped and Harry quickly realised that he had missed something very important.

In a bluff that did Lucius proud he smiled warmly. 'Oh, thank you very much.' He said breathlessly, the blush returning.

'Lucius.' Vablatsky said turning to the blond aristocrat. 'Thank you for inviting us. The English Ministry's loss was our gain.' He added glancing at Griselda Marchbanks who had just stared at Harry open mouthed for almost the last four hours. Snape privately wondered if the wind had changed and her face would always stay that way.

Lucius beamed proudly as he escorted all four back to the Entrance Hall. Harry shook hands with both men and nodded politely to both women before Lucius activated the Portkey and they were whisked away. Lucius then turned to the representative from the Ministry.

Griselda Marchbanks swallowed several times, trying to wet her mouth enough to talk. 'I,...um...thank you, Lucius. I trust you will forward a copy of Harry's results when you receive them from Durmstrang.' She stammered, glancing at Harry.

'Of course.' Lucius said, his voice suddenly cold as if blaming the woman herself for what had happened.

Marchbanks nodded quickly and made use of her own Portkey before Lucius could say anything else leaving the three Malfoys standing in the hall, Snape hiding once again in the shadows. Harry looked between Lucius and Narcissa watching both of their expressions before allowing a grin to grace his own.

'We're so proud of you, Harry.' Narcissa burst out, hugging Harry tightly to her. Lucius, all but beaming, hugged them both.

Suddenly Harry pulled away. 'What's a Virtus Qualification?' he asked innocently causing Lucius to laugh.

'Oh Harry, never, never change.' The older man chuckled.

'What?' Harry scowled. 'How am I supposed to know what it is?'

'I think you should find that out for yourself.' Snape spoke up, crossing from the shadows, a small smile on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Fine.' He grumbled, moving away from them.

'Harry, where are you going?' Narcissa asked curiously.

Harry stopped and raised an eyebrow. 'To the Library of course.' he said, as if it should have been obvious.

Lucius made one large step and grasped his wrist. 'Not tonight. As your family it's our duty to celebrate your achievement.'

Harry gently tugged his arm from Lucius grasp and folded them over his chest, a smirk on his face. 'But I have no idea of what I've actually achieved.'

This time it was Snape's turn to let out a bark of laughter.

'And you said he wasn't a Slytherin, Severus.' Narcissa scolded the potions master who was having a hard time controlling his mirth at the look on Lucius' face. 'Come on, Harry, stop teasing your father in law. The house elves have prepared a magnificent feast in your honour. You can find out what you need tomorrow.' Harry sighed, unable to say no to the woman and allowed himself to be led into the dining room, Lucius and Snape following behind.

* * *

><p>'Hello, my love.' Harry whispered as he sat before the small rose bush and plaque that covered Draco's ashes. 'You missed a red letter day today. I know you've been watching over me, so I hope I did you proud.'<p>

Harry reached up and ran his fingers down the engraved bronze square and sighed heavily. 'God, I miss you so much.' He breathed, his eyes filling. 'I wish you were here with me, every moment, of every day.' Harry glanced up at the stars in an effort to stop the tears from falling.

'Why Dray? Why did you take such a risk?' He whispered, finally voicing a question that had plagued him for almost a month. 'Why would you take such a risk knowing what might happen? I just don't understand.'

'Because Draco never thought of the risks, Harry.' Snape said quietly from behind him, startling the Boy-Who-Lived. 'Draco was nothing like his father. He never thought of the risks because he let his heart lead him. It was a Gryffindor trait that Lucius was trying desperately to stamp out in him.'

'It was one of the things I loved about him.' Harry admitted honestly.

Snape allowed a small smile to grace his features. 'I'll admit to being partial to it myself. Well, until it got him killed anyway.' Harry sucked in a breath and looked away; only looking back as Snape knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'I know you'll never believe me, Harry, but what happened to Draco was not your fault.'

Harry glanced down at the rose bush, the white roses so bright in the moonlight just as Draco's hair had been. 'My mind can't help but think otherwise, even as my mouth agrees with you. If I hadn't loved him so very much then Tom Riddle never have killed him.'

Snape shook his head. 'You're wrong, Harry.' Harry just looked at him dubiously. 'That Gryffindor trait?' Snape said quietly. 'That part of Draco that you loved and Lucius hated? That's what got him killed, Harry. Not you, not his father. Draco would never have been able to keep up the charade that his father had been keeping up for over a year. The Dark Lord would have seen through it in an instant, and the night Draco would to have been Marked would have been his last.'

Harry's hands clenched into fists and he scowled. 'I hate him.' He whispered.

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'Who?'

'Riddle.' Harry hissed. 'I've never in my life hated anyone. I've disliked them immensely, as you would know.' Snape smirked. 'But there is a part of myself.' Harry went on. 'A part that has a burning need to hurt Tom Riddle. Not just to kill him, but to make him suffer for what he did. Make him hurt a hundred times more than Draco did. Make him beg me for mercy even as I strike him down.' Snape waited as Harry lifted his head once again, the green eyes burning in anger but not quite overriding the look of revulsion on his face.

'There is nothing wrong with that, Harry.' He said softly.

'Then why does it make me sick.' Harry whispered.

Snape placed an arm around the young man's shoulders. 'Because you're inherently good, Harry. You make everyone around you feel good. You're heart and soul so are pure, and those feelings you have are so foreign to it, that it can manifest physically as illness.'

'How do I stop it? I don't want to feel like this.'

Snape stared down into the pleading green eyes. 'You can't stop it. You have to accept it, Harry. You have to accept without reservation that part of yourself. You may never even act on those feelings; when the time comes you may just strike the Dark Lord down in a swift stroke and be done with it; but until you accept the way you feel, that you have those feelings inside of you, then you can never move forward.'

Harry glanced back at Draco's plaque. 'I understand.' He whispered.

'Can you do that?' Snape asked pointedly.

Harry looked back up. 'I don't know.' He said honestly.

Snape stared intently at him for several moments before patting his shoulder and standing up. 'Then, for the moment, that will have to do. Now come on, Narcissa's probably gone cross eyed trying to watch us through the window. It's very late and I have to get back to the school.'

'Dumbledore?' Harry snorted as the older man grasped his hand and pulled him to his feet.

'Yes, he will be wanting a word no matter what time I arrive back.'

'Probably be waiting in the entrance hall.' Harry muttered.

Snape let out a snort. 'More likely in the armchair by my fireplace helping himself to my private stash of three hundred year old scotch.'

Harry laughed, slowing to a stop as they reached the manor. 'Thank you, Professor.' He whispered.

'Severus, Harry.' The potions master corrected before disappearing through the door in a whirl of cloak, leaving Harry to stare after him open mouthed.

* * *

><p>In an effort to evade the headmaster Snape decided to apparate to Hogsmeade and walk up to the school, thereby allowing himself to enter his private lab through the classroom without actually having to set foot in his private rooms at all. The plan sounded good in theory however he quickly spied the violent purple robes as he slipped through the huge oak doors guarding the castle.<p>

'Ah, Severus.' Dumbledore called from partway down the stairs.

'Blasted brat was right.' Snape mumbled as Dumbledore headed towards him.

'How did everything go? I trust Harry did Hogwarts proud.'

Snape rolled his eyes. 'Harry did the Malfoy's and Draco proud. I don't believe he gave a toss about Hogwarts to be truthful.'

Dumbledore looked all but stunned at Snape's bluntness for a moment before recovering quickly.

'So he passed then?'

Snape nodded. 'Yes, he did.'

'With no difficulty?' Dumbledore was starting to look just a little irritated.

'He passed Charms and Transfiguration with flying colours.'

'And Defense?' The irritation was more apparent now and Snape allowed the corners of his mouth to turn up ever so slightly.

'Goertmann is requesting that a Virtus Qualification be awarded.' He said smugly, unsure of why he felt quite so smug but not really caring as it felt just so right. Dumbledore should have had more faith in his little soldier. It was not the first time Snape had seen the omnipresent headmaster stunned into speechlessness but it was certainly one of the most rewarding.

'A Virtus?' Dumbledore stammered. 'What on earth happened?'

Snape allowed the smirk to fully cover his face. 'He proved what he was.' He said cryptically stepping around the headmaster and heading for the dungeons.

'And just what is he?' Dumbledore snapped.

Snape stopped, turning back and inclining his head thoughtfully. 'A young man who was so loved by another that together, they managed the impossible.' He said quietly before disappearing into the shadows of the dungeons leaving Dumbledore pondering the potions master's words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - I Only Want To Help**

Harry burst into the dining room shortly after eight the next morning, thankfully not startling the occupants who had been expecting him since Lucius had seen him holed up in the library since dawn's early light.

'A Master? Are they out of their minds?' He cried incredulously.

'Harry, you don't have to be one.' Lucius said calmly, beckoning the young man to come and sit down. 'They have just given you the classification of one.'

'And, if you do decide later on that that is something you would like to do then there will be a place for you in any Aurory in the world.' Narcissa added. 'Or any school for that matter. It is a great honour, Harry. It has never, ever been awarded to a student before.'

Harry rolled his eyes and dropped his head into his hands. 'Brilliant.' He griped. Lucius and Narcissa, both well aware of his feelings regarding his fame, began laughing softly.

Narcissa reached over and patted his head. 'Don't worry, Harry. It will be at least a few days before everyone finds out.'

Harry looked up, an angry glint to his eyes. 'There is only one person I want to find out.' He growled.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'You don't think that surprise would be a better idea.'

Harry shook his head, a malicious grin that looked entirely out of place, gracing his features. 'Oh no. I want him to know. I want him to imagine everything I'm going to do to him. The day Tom Riddle stands before me, will be the day he faces his greatest fear.' He told them as he reached for a slice of toast.

'And what is his greatest fear?' Narcissa asked curiously when it was clear Harry wasn't going to go on.

Harry glanced up, a smirk on his face that would have done Draco proud. 'Death.' He said bluntly.

* * *

><p>It seemed that Narcissa had been a bit optimistic and the knowledge of Harry's status as a Duelling and Defense Master was released the very next day. Harry holed himself up in his room as owl after owl began to arrive for him and refused to emerge. A very official one from the German Ministry arrived bearing his results as well as a very fancy looking scroll that was his Virtus Qualification. Lucius had proudly conjured a frame and placed it on the mantle next to a picture of Harry and Draco on their bonding day.<p>

By dinner time Harry had had enough. 'It's certainly been an interesting few days but I have a task that needs to be finished.' He said bluntly. 'I've kept up my end, it's now up to you.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow as Harry continued looking at him. 'You will be ready, Harry.' He said quietly. 'If I have to move mountains to make it so.'

Harry stared thoughtfully at him for several moments before nodding in understanding. The elder man would do, or pay, or call in, whoever he had to, to prepare Harry for the battle to come. He refused to lose another son to Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p>Lucius was true to his word and the very next day was the start of Harry's new education. Dark Wizards, Ex Unspeakables and any manner of Magical Creatures, both light and dark, visited Malfoy Manor daily, each one teaching Harry not only spells, but duelling with objects, elements light and dark, as well as how to use the talents he already had, his stealth, his keen hearing, and after Lucius had paid an exorbitant sum to have his eyes fixed, his sight.<p>

All left with a sense of gratitude that Harry found most concerning. He didn't understand that it was his strength and his power, tempered with his absolute sense of right and wrong, and his obvious vulnerability, that so many found so humbling. None had any doubts that the Boy-Who-Lived would remain a monarch for the light. In fact the only person who was concerned when hearing of the training Harry was receiving was Cornelius Fudge, and Lucius quickly silenced him.

Harry became more anxious to finish what he started as the weeks progressed. Tom Riddle seemed to have stepped back from his usual raids and attacks as the rumours regarding Harry filtered throughout the wizarding world.

One night at dinner Lucius handed him a book on pureblood families. 'We have guest arriving tomorrow, Harry.'

Harry looked up from the cover of the book. 'Who?'

'My brother and his family.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'Your brother? I thought he wasn't allowed to speak with you?' he questioned startling the older wizard who wasn't even aware Harry knew he had a brother. 'Dray told me.' Harry added by way of explanation.

Lucius nodded. 'Then you know who it is you'll be looking up in that book then.'

Harry shook his head. 'Not really. I only know that you have a brother and that you don't speak anymore. I don't know anything else.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'That was very discretionary of Draco.' He mused.

Harry's eyes flashed for a moment at what he perceived as a slight on his lover only to realise a split second later that Lucius was playing with him. 'Quite.' was all he said.

Both Lucius and Narcissa laughed and Lucius reached out and patted his shoulder. 'It's alright Harry. The gentleman I need to read up on is Jacques Lestrelle. He is coming here specifically to see you so you need to make sure you know as much about him as possible.'

Harry nodded. 'Who is he?'

Lucius rolled his eyes. 'I just told you to find out.'

'I meant in relation to you.' Harry qualified leaving Narcissa snickering softly.

'Oh, he's my brother's grandfather in law. You will understand when you read the chapter on the Lestrelles. It's self updating.'

'Okay, thanks. I'll make sure to have it finished by morning.' Harry promised.

'Not at the expense of your rest I hope.' Narcissa scolded quietly.

'Of course not.' Harry shook his head even though both Malfoys knew it was probably a hollow promise.

* * *

><p>Harry, in stunning green dress robes, stood proudly between Lucius and Narcissa in the Entrance Hall as the rather boisterous Lestrelle family were let in by Pinni. A slightly shorter but almost exact replica of Lucius saw them first and headed straight to them calling with much more eagerness than Harry thought he would have heard from a Malfoy.<p>

'Lucius!' The man quickly threw his arms around Lucius who had to restrain his shock. 'Merlin, you look brilliant.' He added pulling away and spying Narcissa. 'Narcissa, still as stunning as ever I see.' He said cheerfully, hugging her too before turning to Harry. 'And you must be Harry. I've heard a lot about you.' He said, eyeing Harry intently.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Hasn't everybody.' He murmured wryly.

Claudius let out a snort. 'Too true, young man. Too true. But Draco wrote to me about you, so I know much more than you think.'

Harry felt Lucius sway slightly in shock beside him and reached back to grasp the man's hand. 'Draco was in communication with you?' Harry asked, trying to take the focus from Lucius to himself.

'For many years.' Claudius admitted sadly even as he watched Lucius expression. In that moment Harry decided he would have to watch Claudius Malfoy.

'How about some brunch?' Narcissa cut in smoothly. 'You all travelled such a long way. I've had the elves set something up in the drawing room. We can do the rest of the introductions then.' She gestured to the group of seven that were milling in the hall.

Lucius swallowed heavily and nodded. 'Wonderful idea, Narcissa. Come this way.' Lucius, his back stiff with tension that only Harry and Narcissa could see, led them all down the corridor and through a large set of double doors that were standing open. Claudius tugged gently on the arm of a blonde haired woman and pulled her towards them. She was much shorter than Narcissa but had the same sort of figure.

'Is there some creed that says you have to be blonde to marry into the Malfoy family?' Harry murmured to Lucius causing the man to snort softly.

'Yes, we made an exception for you.' He replied smugly.

Harry dropped his head to hide his own snicker as Claudius came up to them.

'Lucius, Narcissa, you remember Evelyn?' He asked cheerfully and both nodded and smiled, wishing her a warm welcome and thanking her for coming. 'And this is Harry Potter.'

'Malfoy.' Harry and Lucius corrected automatically as Harry took the woman's hand and kissed the back of it politely. 'A pleasure to meet you, Ma'am.' He murmured.

'Oh so polite.' Evelyn gushed. 'If you're a Malfoy then you're family so Evelyn will do just fine.'

Harry wasn't sure he had ever met two more un-Malfoy like Malfoys. Of course he had only ever met three of them before today. 'Evelyn.' Harry agreed as the woman began calling out to the five children, beckoning them over from where they had started eating.

'This is our youngest, Sabrina.' She explained, patting the head of a young girl who looked to be all of six. 'This is Henri, he's to start Beauxbatons in September.' Harry smiled at the young man who looked so much like Draco had the first time Harry saw him in Diagon Alley. 'Eloise will be thirteen in November. She's just finished her second year.'

'Hello.' Harry said softly to the angelic looking girl who was hiding shyly behind her mother.

'And these two absolute terrors are Laurent and Ludivine. They are both fourteen going on four.' Evelyn scowled.

'Come now Mother, I really don't think that's a fair comparison.' Came a heavily accented drawl from the doorway that caused Harry to freeze instantly. 'I think two is probably more appropriate.'

'Va te faire foutre, Lucien.' Both twins snapped causing Evelyn to start berating them loudly in French.

Harry, of course, didn't hear. His eyes were glue to the figure leaning casually in the doorway. The piercing gray eyes, the porcelain skin, the white blond hair that fell charmingly over the young man's right eye. 'Dray?' Harry gave a choked gasp that had Narcissa turning him around so swiftly that either he tore his eyes from the young man or he broke his neck.

'Harry?' she whispered as she let Claudius introduce his oldest son to Lucius who was also staring at him. 'Are you alright?' Harry nodded sharply, but it was clear that he hadn't even taken a breath yet.

'And this is your Aunt Narcissa and Harry.' Claudius said without even waiting for Narcissa and Harry to turn around. 'Narcissa, Harry this is my eldest son, Lucien. Please excuse his tardiness but he had to escort his grandfather here in a separate carriage.'

Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut and took a deep breath before opening them and turning towards the waiting group. He left off looking at Lucien for as long as possible but the moment his eyes found the other, Harry found himself unable to look away. He felt the slightly older man take his hand but it was in no way connected with anything going through his head. He could feel the soft hand in his own, so much like Draco's had been and he found he couldn't let it go.

'Harry?' Narcissa whispered again from beside him. 'It's not Draco. That isn't Draco.' She repeated this several times before Harry managed to hear it and he blinked rapidly, dropping the other man's hand as if it had scalded him and backing away.

'I..I'm sorry. Um...ex...excuse me.' he stammered before rushing from the room leaving Narcissa and Lucius looking after him sadly and the rest just in confusion. None but Narcissa noticed the elderly figure of Jacques Lestrelle slipping out the door after him.

'I do apologise on Harry's behalf.' Lucius said quietly, glancing once more at the door. 'It has been a hard few months for him.'

'It's alright, Lucius. This Malfoy blonde hair can make all us look quite similar.' Claudius said cheerfully.

'I don't think you quite understand.' Lucius murmured, drawing his wand and summoning the picture of Draco and Harry on their bonding day and handing it to his brother.

'Sacre bleu!' Evelyn exclaimed, looking over her husband's shoulder. 'If I didn't know better I would say this is a picture of Lucien.'

'That was my son.' Lucius said quietly.

'No wonder Harry reacted like he did.' Lucien murmured. 'It must have been like seeing a ghost.'

'An angel.' Narcissa said fondly, looking down at the picture Claudius had just handed back.

'What should I do?' Lucien asked nervously. 'I don't want to upset him. Maybe I should return to Paris.'

Narcissa placed a hand on his arm and shook her head. 'No, the more time he spends around you the quicker he will realise that you are not Draco. If you leave now he will probably follow you, out of need alone.'

Lucien looked between Narcissa and Lucius before nodding slowly. 'Alright. I will stay.' He agreed.

'Excellent.' Claudius said clapping his hands. 'Now how about that brunch.'

* * *

><p>'It's not, Draco.' Harry gasped as he ducked down a little used hallway and leant against the wall. His breath was coming in rasping pants, his hands were shaking, eventually even his limbs began trembling too hard and he sunk into the window seat nearby. 'It's not, Draco. It's not, Draco.' he whispered over and over as his hands continued running raggedly through his hair.<p>

Minutes later he felt a soft arm go around his shoulders and hold him tightly. 'There, there, young Harry. You will be alright.'

Harry was in no condition to even work out who was holding him, instead he found an anchor in the warm embrace and wise old voice and held onto it tightly. Eventually he was able to draw away and look up to meet a pair of the most vivid blue eyes he had ever seen. They were the colour of sapphires and they held a wisdom that Harry wished he could learn. 'Thank you, Mr Lestrelle.' He said softly.

The elderly wizard reached out and cupped Harry's cheek, instantly calming the Boy-Who-Lived further. 'You have coped with much in your short life, young Harry. Far too much. But do not ever think you are alone.' The man's words were sincere and Harry felt a small part of the weight he carried on his shoulders daily lift.

'No, Sir.' he whispered. Lestrelle smiled indulgently at him. 'You loved young Draco very much, didn't you?' He asked.

Harry swallowed and nodded. 'Yes.' he said hoarsely. 'He was my life.'

Lestrelle patted his cheek. 'It is good that you have loved, young one. Perhaps, one day, you will love again.'

Harry looked away. 'No.' He murmured. Lestrelle just smiled again and clasped his elbow, tugging him to his feet. 'Never put barriers around your heart, Harry. They will only bring you sorrow.'

'I've already had enough of that.'

'It is better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all, Harry.' Lestrelle said wisely and he began guiding Harry back towards the drawing room.

'And it's better to have loved and not lost, Sir, but not all of us can be that lucky.' Harry said quietly before closing his mouth, making it clear, that for him at least, the conversation was over. Lestrelle wisely said nothing further and when they returned to the drawing room, Harry moved to stand by the window, sipping his tea as he stared out over the grounds, resolutely refusing to look at those gathered around him.

After the meal was completed Lucius asked if Harry would escort the six Malfoy children, or young adult, in the case of Lucien, who would turn nineteen in September, on a tour of the gardens. Harry, unable to refuse had nodded sharply and beckoned them all to follow, leaving the five adults to move into the study and discuss the coming war.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as Sabrina and Henri waded in the lake, skipping rocks across it's surface as the studious Eloise watched over them from the shore. Laurent and Ludivine were doing something in a corner of the grounds, under the shade of an enormous beech tree that Harry didn't even want to know about. He made a mental note to introduce them to the Weasley twins if the opportunity arose.<p>

He was aware of a silent Lucien standing at his shoulder but made no move to speak or look in his direction.

'Je suis désolée de t'avoir chagriné, Harry.' Lucien said quietly in that voice that made Harry's hands shake. Draco used to whisper endearments in his ear in French and the sound of it sent him back to their last evening before Draco had died.

_Flashback _

'Je t'amie.' Draco breathed as his hands slid down Harry's sides.

'God, Dray.' Harry gasped as the Slytherin's tongue traced a path down his neck to his collarbone.

'Je t'adore.' Draco bit down softly making Harry arch up into him. 'Veux-tu m'épouser?' Draco had asked him this question so many times he knew what it meant.

'I already am you dolt.' He yelped as Draco moved lower and began sucking on a nipple as his hand curled around him. 'Dray, please.' Harry begged, arching up again.

Draco looked up at him, his grey eyes dark with lust as he surveyed the wanton figure in his arms. 'Je t'amie mon bel ange.' he breathed reverently as he sunk slowly into the warm heat.

'Plaire a qn?' Harry gasped as Draco began to move. He knew what that one meant too.

'Je t'amie tellement. Tu es l'amore de ma vie.' Draco breathed into Harry's ear.

'Dray!' Harry screamed as he came, the feelings of love coming from the Slytherin overwhelming him. He felt Draco come moments later and when he had slowed his breathing he opened his eyes to see Draco looking intently at him once more. 'Je t'amierai toujours.' Draco whispered, bending his head and placing a gentle kiss on Harry's lips.

_End Flashback_

'Harry?' Lucien's voice threw Harry from the memory leaving him feeling bereft, his hand quickly moved to his ring, brushing almost frantically at it in an effort to feel those arms around him again as they had been only moments before. He felt the warmth bloom inside him and wrapped his arms tightly around himself in an effort to ward off the cold he felt as the memories threatened to overwhelm him once again.

'Harry, are you alright?' The older boy asked, this time in English.

Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut. 'I'm fine.' He whispered. He heard Lucien move around in front of him and quickly turned away. He didn't know what he would do if he looked into those gray eyes again at that very moment.

'I want to help, Harry.' Lucien said gently from behind him now.

Harry opened his eyes, staring into the distance. 'You can't help me Lucien. Not with this. Especially not with this.' He finished in a breathless whisper before hurrying back towards the manor, leaving Lucien looking after him sadly and a pair of blue eyes watching him from the study in concern.

* * *

><p>Jacques Lestrelle met up with Harry again before dinner, actually asking a house elf to the boy's room so that they could speak in private. 'Lucius tells me that you are in a hurry to end your war with the Dark.' The head of the powerful family said as he took the offered seat across from Harry.<p>

'No.' Harry replied simply. 'I'm anxious to rid the world of Tom Riddle, to make him pay for what he has done. I have no bone to pick with the Dark.'

Lestrelle's eyes gleamed. 'You do not wish for the Death Eaters to be punished?'

'That is not up to me. I have a task. A single task. And that is Voldemort. I won't be drawn into a battle between Light and Dark over which I have no control. If the Ministry wants to punish the Death Eaters that is up to them.'

'You wish for revenge?'

'Yes. It is not something I am proud of, but yes.' Harry sighed, a slight red tingeing his cheeks.

'You are a very brave young man, Harry. Most could never admit that.'

Harry shrugged. 'Then most are deluding themselves. Revenge is not always the best thing for wars to be fought on but it does make for a very strong desire to win. Unless you can admit it, and accept it, you will never be strong enough.'

Lestrelle stared at him for several moments, Harry never looking away. 'It seems as if the rumours about you are true.' He said quietly.

'And what rumours would those be, Sir?' Harry asked, his tone equally soft.

The elderly wizard sat back in his seat and eyed Harry intently before speaking. 'That you are an Iustitia. That you seek only justice.'

'Iustitia?' Harry asked.

'You seek only to ensure that those who have wronged you reap what they have sown. You have no wish for death or suffering. Only that justice is done in the name of those who have died.'

Harry raised an eyebrow at the explanation. 'Yes.'

This time one of those indulgent smiles crossed the man's face. 'You are a very rare wizard, young Harry. I do look forward to getting to know you better.'

'As do I, Sir.' They sat in silence for sometime before Lestrelle spoke again. 'Your birthday is in three weeks, Harry.'

'Yes, Sir.' Harry said slowly, wondering where this was going.

'On that day you will be able to call any and all debts you have outstanding in to be paid.' Harry nodded still slightly clueless. Lestrelle continued staring at him in silence, one eyebrow arched elegantly.

'Wormtail.' Harry breathed as the man's meaning became clear.

'Yes, Peter Pettigrew can be summoned by the light of the new moon on that evening. You will be able to call on the debt he owes you for saving his life.' Harry was distantly stunned at how much the man knew but he nodded in understanding.

'I can make him take me to Tom Riddle.'

'That is correct. You will be able to wield the sword of justice before the final bell tolls on the day of your birth.'

Harry's eyes darted around the room, unable to comprehend that he would be able to end all this in three weeks. In three weeks he would be free. But he would be alone.

As if reading every expression on his face Lestrelle got to his feet and patted Harry's shoulder. 'And when you have completed your task, young one, then you will come and stay with me for a while. I believe some time away from the United Kingdom would be good for you.'

Harry just nodded dumbly. 'Thank you, Sir.' He managed to get out before the elderly wizard reached the door.

Lestrelle turned back. 'Jacques, Harry. You are family now.'

* * *

><p>The next week passed in a haze of training, eating, sleeping and trying to avoid Lucien like the plague. It was harder than Harry thought it would be however when the eighteen year old continue seeking him out as if on purpose. It all came to a head when one day during training Jacques arrived as he usually did to watch, this time bringing Lucien with him. It was all Harry could do to concentrate on what Lucius, Severus and the two ex-Unspeakables, Conrad and Michael, were teaching him.<p>

About forty minutes into the duel Michael called everything to a stop. 'What is it, Harry?' He asked bluntly. 'Your concentrations shot, you can barely doge a simple stunning spell and even your aim is off.'

'I don't know.' Harry mumbled.

'You don't have time for this, Harry. There is barely two weeks left before you face him. Do you want to fail?' Conrad burst out.

Harry shook his head. 'No. I just...I can't...I'm sorry.' He finished lamely.

Severus stepped forward. 'I have an idea.' He said, staring intently at Harry. 'Lucien, you are an Auror, correct?' He called out, his black eyes glittering as Harry's head shot up, a slightly panicked look on his face.

Lucien stood from his place beside Jacques. 'Yes Sir, with the French Aurory. I just passed my final exams last month.'

'Severus, please no.' Harry whispered.

Snape ignored him lifting his head to look across the hall. 'Good, then you're about the level of most of the better Order members. Why don't you come over here and work with Harry. Conrad and Michael can take you on. I think Lucius and I should watch Harry's technique for a moment.'

'I hate you.' Harry hissed as Lucien jogged over to stand beside Harry, pulling out his wand. Snape ignored him again.

'I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up with him.' Lucien said. 'But I'll do my best.'

'That's fine.'

Conrad and Michael were looking curiously at Lucius but the blonde man just shook his head.

'Are you ready?' Snape asked as he and Lucius moved to stand with the others. 'Alright begin.'

Harry was still glaring at Snape when a stunning spell flew past him. Harry dropped automatically to the floor as another hex flew over his head. He then leapt back to his feet and pushed Lucien behind him without looking at him before returning fire at the two Unspeakables with a ferocity that was breathtaking.

Twenty minutes later it was all over.

Both men were out cold on the floor as Harry stood panting for breath. He didn't see Jacques raise his wand but he did see the cutting curse streak towards Lucien's shoulder, catching him before Harry could even move.

'Dray!' Harry cried, throwing himself the four feet to grasp Lucien's shoulder, running his fingers over the wound and healing it instantly. 'God, I'm sorry.' He whispered urgently as Lucien's eyes fluttered open.

'Harry?'

'Dray, I'm sorry. I missed it.'

'Harry... I'm not Draco.' Lucien said quietly.

Harry stared at him, unable to hear the words as those eyes, Draco's eyes, stared back at him.

'Harry?' Harry looked up at Lucius' voice, his eyes wide. 'You have to move past this, Harry.'

'I can't.' Harry breathed, swallowing visibly.

'You need to learn to work with those who want to help you, and that includes Lucien. You cannot let your focus be so badly shaken by something like this.'

Harry glanced back down at Lucien before closing his eyes as if in pain and moving away to stand up. 'I can't. I'm sorry.' He whispered shaking his head. 'I...I see Him everywhere, everyday, in everything I do. And Lucien is just a reminder of what I've lost. Of what I will never, ever, see or hold or share again.' Harry squeezed his eyes shut again. 'I just can't, I'm sorry.' He finished before sprinting from the room before anyone could stop him.

'Lucius that was uncalled for. Harry will be alright. He just needs time.' Narcissa scolded, glaring at her husband.

'No, he won't, Narcissa. He won't be alright.' Lucius replied. 'He cannot keep going like this. I see him every day. Working himself to death to avenge Draco, but he doesn't live. All he does is sleep, train, and when you can actually get him to, eat.'

'He loved him, Lucius.' Narcissa cried. 'Can't you understand that? He doesn't want to live.'

'Well he has to.' Lucius snapped back. 'He can't do this on revenge alone. He needs something, or someone, to live for.'

Narcissa eyed Lucius coldly. 'There isn't anyone, Lucius. There was only Draco, and Draco is dead.'

Most of the room who had been watching in stunned silence then raised eyebrows as Narcissa then turned on her heel and swept regally from the room without another word.

'Damn it.' Lucius swore, startling those in the room further before following his wife.

* * *

><p>'Harry?'<p>

'Lucien, please, don't.' Harry begged as a gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder.

'Harry, talk to me. I can help. I know I can.'

'Lucien, I...I...' Harry trailed off, his eyes closing as he refused at look at the teenager who knelt beside him.

'What scares you, Harry? What scares you so much you can't bear to look at me?' Lucien asked quietly.

Harry opened his eyes, staring fixedly on the bronze plaque embedded in the ground in front of him. 'I'm not afraid, not of you.' He whispered tearfully. 'I'm afraid that if I get too close to you then I won't be able to help myself.'

'Why don't you let me worry about that.' Lucien murmured reaching for Harry.

'No!' Harry exclaimed moving away.

'Harry, do you trust me?'

Harry sucked in a breath at the words, said with barely any accent at all. 'I...I don't know.' he whispered.

'I only want to help, Harry. Please let me help you.'

'I...' Harry's emotions spiked and the air around them crackled harshly. 'Please...I need...I...'

'What, Harry? What can I do to help you? To make the pain go away.' Lucien asked urgently, knowing instinctively that this was a turning point for the younger man.

'Hold me.' Harry's whisper was barely heard but Lucien heard it all the same and quickly moved forward wrapping his arms around Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived dissolved into heart wrenching sobs.

Harry knew they weren't Draco's arms. He knew it wasn't Draco's mouth whispering softly in his ear but he didn't care. The feelings those actions brought out in him were the same and he clung to the older boy. No one could comfort him like this. Even Narcissa's hugs felt different.

In Lucien's arms he felt safe and loved and protected and he quickly drifted off into a sound sleep that had all but eluded him since Draco had died.

* * *

><p>Lucien stared down at the young man in his arms. He'd lost so much more than he'd ever gained. The young Frenchman shook his head. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he also knew that Harry needed it. He needed something, or someone, just as Narcissa had said. Afterward, after Riddle was destroyed, then they would sit down and Lucien would make sure that Harry was aware, brutally and honestly aware, that he was not Draco.<p>

Until then, Lucien was happy to let him dream if that was what he needed to cope. He had the rest of his life to come to terms with the truth. He sat there with Harry in his arms for some time and it was dark before he rose slowly, casting a glance at the bronze plaque. 'I'll look after him for you.' He vowed before turning back towards the manor.

He encountered all of the adults, the children having gone to bed, as he stepped through the atrium on his way to Harry's room. Nothing was said at the sight of the sleeping Boy-Who-Lived but Lucien didn't miss the grateful look Narcissa gave him. He nodded in reply and silently moved through the room and out into the corridor. He knew where Harry's room was and quickly made his through the halls.

The door opened as he approached, obviously spelled to Harry's magic, and he swept through and gently placed the sleeping figure down on the bed, covering him with a blanket before moving away from the bed. It was then that he looked around him.

He could see pictures of Harry and Draco all over the room. A wand, that he knew wasn't Harry's, was sitting on the table beside the bed. And over the back of a chair was a set of silver dress robes Lucien knew Harry would never wear.

In that moment it was clear to Lucien that Harry hadn't even begun moving on from his loss, in spite of the front he put on to others. With a sigh and a shake of his head he moved quietly from the room, returning to the atrium and the questions he knew would be asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Because It Was Right**

'Was that really wise?' Jacques asked before Lucius could even open his mouth.

Lucien shrugged. 'It seemed like a good idea at the time.'

'What on earth were you thinking?' Lucius burst out, unable to stay silent a moment longer.

'Now, Lucius.' Claudius began but Lucien beat him to it.

'He's drowning.' Lucien snapped harshly. 'He's drowning and you can't even see it. Have you even talked to him? Not about Draco and Riddle; but about him? About how he really feels?'

'Of course I've talked to him.' Lucius retorted.

'Lucien.' Jacques Lestrelle's voice was commanding enough to silence even Lucius and the teenager turned to his great grandfather. 'Tell me why?'

Lucien knew better than to disobey. 'Aunt Narcissa was right, Grandfather. Harry needs someone. I know I'm playing a dangerous game, and I know it could backfire on me, but I believe that deep down Harry knows I'm not Draco. I believe he will take the comfort I've offered him and use it just to keep him grounded long enough to kill Tom Riddle. I believe it will be the one thing that will keep him from sacrificing himself in the end.'

'Have any of you thought that maybe Harry belongs with Draco, wherever that may be.' Snape said quietly.

'SEVERUS!' Lucius all but thundered.

'Severus, please.' Narcissa breathed.

'Harry is not ready to leave yet.' Jacques said firmly. 'There is much he has to learn and I believe he knows that. Lucien,' He went on, turning to his great grandson. 'I am trusting you not to let this get out of hand. You must make sure that Harry is aware of who you are at all times. He may find comfort in your company but he is never to be allowed to believe that you are Draco. Do you understand?'

Lucien glanced at the others in the room before nodding. 'Yes, grandfather.' He promised and Jacques gave him one of those smiles that always made him feel special, as if he'd done something to please the old man.

'I still don't like it.' Lucius snapped folding his arms over his chest.

* * *

><p>'DRAY!' Harry screamed several hours later, sitting up and retching violently. He hadn't had a nightmare about Draco's death in more than a month.<p>

'Shhh, Harry. It's alright.' Lucien's gentle voice came from beside him as the teenager banished the mess and carefully pushed the sweaty hair back off Harry's face.

'Dray?'

'No, it's me, Lucien.'

'Lucien.' Harry breathed before resting his head on the older boy's shoulder.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Lucien asked softly.

Harry shook his head. 'Definitely not.' he breathed.

Lucien waited a moment. 'Alright, do you think you can get back to sleep?'

Harry nodded slowly. 'Yes.' he whispered pulling away and laying back down. 'Thank you.'

Lucien patted Harry's shoulder gently before moving back through the connecting door to the room Narcissa had moved him to only hours before.

* * *

><p>Harry grew much stronger over the next few days, as if using the anchor Lucien provided to damp down his always roiling emotions and help him concentrate. Snape, Narcissa and his teachers were pleased, only Lucius fought them tooth and nail.<p>

'You're letting him live in a dream world.' He snapped.

'Well at least he's living.' Lucien retorted, turning away at a signal from his grandfather.

'You didn't see him after.' Lucius growled. 'You didn't see him fall apart and have to try and put him back together. You didn't see what loosing Draco cost his soul.' The elder Malfoy also turned away. 'I don't think he could go through that again.'

'And we're not asking him to.' Jacques said quietly.

'I saw you.' Lucius spun again fixing Lucien with a glare Snape would have been proud of. 'I saw you two by the lake. I saw you running your fingers through his hair, letting him rest on his shoulder, holding his hand.'

'I was comforting him.' Lucien returned. It was true, Harry had been seeking comfort and Lucien had given it.

'Is that what it's called, because it looked a lot more intimate than that to me.'

'Lucius.' Claudius broke in, knowing from childhood that if he let his older brother continue this rant it would go on forever. 'There is only ten days left before Harry faces the Dark Lord, after that we can be concerned about healing his heart and his soul. If we let him lose focus again now there might be nothing left to heal.'

Narcissa sucked in a sharp breath. 'Lucius.' she whispered anxiously.

Lucius looked at those gathered in the room before letting out and exasperated sigh and nodding slowly. 'Fine, but I still believe we are all making a grave miscalculation in judgment.'

* * *

><p>'Happy Birthday, Harry.' Lucien murmured as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders. They had spent many hours together over the last two weeks and Harry was now just as comfortable in Lucien's presence as he had been in Draco's.<p>

His training was finished, there was nothing more that Harry could do or learn or practice. Tonight, by the light of the waning moon he would summon Peter Pettigrew and demand the payment of the outstanding debt. Tonight, Tom Riddle would face Harry and one of them would be victorious. Harry knew, without a shadow of a doubt that it would be him.

'Harry?' Lucien spoke again when he'd received no response.

Harry smiled and leant back into the embrace. 'Hey.'

'Are you nervous?'

Harry snorted. 'Of what, facing Riddle, or of my not so surprise, surprise party?'

'Mum and Narcissa just thought it might take your mind off tonight.' Lucien said sheepishly.

Harry snorted again. 'Not likely.'

Lucien released Harry slowly and turned him until he could see into the green eyes. 'Are you sure I can't accompany you?'

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. 'No. I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you again.' He whispered. Lucien felt his heart freeze at the final word.

'Harry, I'm not Draco.' he said softly causing Harry's head to whip up.

The older man saw Harry's eyes widen slightly before he grinned sheepishly. 'I know you're not. I was talking about the accident in training yesterday.' He offered quickly but Lucien just as quickly saw through the lie and sighed.

'Sometimes I just don't know what to do, Harry.' He whispered, reaching out and pulling the dark haired figure tightly to him.

* * *

><p>'Happy Birthday, Harry!' This greeting was yelled by eleven overly cheerful voices as Lucien led him into the dining room just before lunch. Harry looked surprised at first but after a scolding from Narcissa, admitted that he had known but that he was very grateful anyway. This seemed to appease both Malfoy women as they quickly installed him at the head of the table and called for the meal.<p>

Harry had to admit that the food was delicious. The conversation was slightly stilted but no mention was made of the events to take place later that day. After they were finished they all moved to the study and began piling many gifts on a very embarrassed Harry.

Narcissa had bought him a stunning dress robe, made of the finest silk. 'For the celebrations when this is all over.' she said softly and Harry swallowed and nodded.

From Claudius and Evelyn he received a self updating book on duelling techniques.

Sabrina and Eloise gave him a charmed crown of white roses that Sabrina had woven together and Eloise had charmed to stay ever fresh. It was only looking at them closely that Harry could tell they had come from the bush that sheltered Draco's ashes. He felt tears come to his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. 'Thank you.' He said hoarsely.

'Hey, how about ours?' Laurent said loudly, placing a parcel so delicately in Harry's lap that he was almost loathe to open it. He glanced up at the twins who were staring back at him eagerly. His gaze then moved to Lucius who waved his wand over the present before declaring it safe, much to the consternation of Laurent and Ludivine and the amusement of everyone else. Harry gingerly peeled back the wrapping to see what looked to be a miniature Quidditch pitch complete with opposing teams made entirely out of toothpicks. Harry watched in wonder for several moments before noticing the colour of the conjured hair on each of the team's seekers and smiling. 'It's wonderful, thank you very much.'

'I helped too.' Henri piped up and Harry laughed softly as the twins rolled their eyes.

'Well, thank you as well, Henri.'

Lucius moved forward next and presented him with a large parcel that was so heavy it had to be placed on the table and Harry had to stand up to open. When he pulled back the wrapping he knew instantly what they were.

Dueling Robes.

Of the most powerful kind.

Made from the hide of a Hungarian Horntail and imbued with probably every protective spell known to wizardkind judging by the sheer energy that was radiating off them. When Harry looked up it was to see Lucius looking back at him with an almost ferocious expression of pride on his face.

'You will be returning to us.' The head of the Malfoy family vowed and Harry couldn't do anything else but nod.

The last present was from Jacques, and Snape, surprisingly. Harry looked between the two who were watching him intently. He slowly pulled the wrapping off to reveal a gilded silver frame showing Harry standing out by the lake, his head resting on Draco's shoulder as the blonde held him tightly around the waist.

'Severus, what an earth were you thinking?' Lucius hissed as Harry sucked in a breath. 'Giving him a picture of Draco today of all days.'

'It's not Draco.' Harry whispered and Jacques' face broke out into an indulgent smile.

'What?' Lucius moved closer to the photo.

'It's not Draco. It's Lucien.' Harry repeated, more firmly this time.

As if in response to his words more people began moving into the photo, greeting the two before finally everyone was there and turned to the camera as one. In that moment Harry realised that it wasn't a photo but a painting. They were all there. Everyone currently in the room was in the painting.

'It's my family.' Harry said softly.

* * *

><p>They were all quiet as Harry was helped into his duelling robes. Jacques and Snape picking up each piece and passing it over as Lucius, Claudius and Lucien helped him into them. When picked up they were extremely heavy, but once they'd been helped over his head and placed into the correct position they became feather-light. By the end Harry felt as if he was protected by a wall that surrounded almost every inch of him but left him free to move easily.<p>

Harry could feel the tension rolling off the five men in the room and wished he could put them all at ease. Narcissa was with Evelyn and the children. Harry had requested this, knowing she would be unable to control herself and would plead for him not to go in spite of knowing that he had too.

He sighed again, looking at the grave expressions on those around him. He turned to Jacques. 'Tell me what to do.'

Jacques nodded and shuffled over suddenly looking older than he had only minutes ago. 'You have learnt the incantation?' Harry nodded. 'At the first sight of the moon; the moment you see it, whether it be rising or appearing out from behind a cloud you must begin the incantation. Say it three times, ignore what Severus, Lucius and I will be doing and just keep incanting. Do you understand?'

Harry nodded. 'I understand.' He said softly.

It was a solemn group that made their way up to the tallest tower of Malfoy Manor and out onto the viewing platform. As it was summer, dusk had just fallen and Harry knew it wouldn't be long before the moon made an appearance. Harry stood silently in the middle of the group, his eyes focused in the direction he knew the moon would be visible. He could distantly hear the others shift around him and knew that all had drawn their wands, all ready for the arrival of Peter Pettigrew.

Moments later it was there, even before Harry had expected it and he swallowed quickly before beginning. 'Citatio illi persolvo.' He murmured softly. He repeated it over and over, feeling the connection of the life debt Wormtail owe him spring alive in side of him, drawing the other man to him. He felt Pettigrew trying to fight it and his chanting became louder. 'CITATIO ILLI PERSOLVO.' He yelled and suddenly there was a loud crack and a quivering Wormtail landed at his feet.

'Stupefy' Lucius and Snape were fastest, stunning the Animagus before he move. Harry has opened his eyes and stared down at the man who had betrayed his parents. He quickly looked away and nodded to Snape who placed a choker around Wormtail's neck that wouldn't allow him to transform, before waking him.

'Harry?' Pettigrew squeaked.

Harry turned back his eyes blazing. 'In the name of Merlin I demand payment of the Life Debt you owe me.' He growled.

'O...of course. Of course. Anything, just don't hurt me.' Pettigrew cowered as he looked up at the group surrounding him before looking back to Harry.

'Take me to Voldemort.'

Pettigrew stared at him in stunned silence, he'd even forgotten to breath until Snape kicked him none to gently in the ribs causing him to suck in a wheezing breath. 'Harry, p...please. Anything b...but that.' The Animagus stammered.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he lent forward. 'You will take me, Wormtail, and then I might even let you live, do you understand?' He hissed.

Pettigrew nodded and Harry turned to Lucius. 'I won't be long.' He vowed and Lucius nodded, seeming to hesitate for a moment before pulling Harry too him and hugging him tightly.

'Please, be careful.' He whispered in Harry's ear and Harry nodded. Both Claudius and Jaccques hugged him too, wishing him luck and a safe return. Snape's usually stern and emotionless face was surprisingly easy to read and Harry stared up into the glittering black eyes.

Almost as if reverse Legilimancy had been employed Harry saw what the potions master was planning. 'No.' He said softly but Snape only raised an eyebrow and several more pictures appeared in Harry's head. Finally he squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, not saying a word but turning to Lucien.

'Harry?' Lucien eyes widened. 'What is it?'

Harry just shook his head and stepped forward, his arms winding around Lucien's waist as he buried his head in the older man's shoulder. 'Thank you.' He whispered, before stepping briskly away and grasping Pettigrew's arm as he activated the Portkey that would drop them outside the Manor's wards.

* * *

><p>'Severus, I'm still not sure this is a good idea.' Harry sighed as they dragged Pettigrew to his feet.<p>

'You need someone at your back, Harry. It was either me or Lucius. And I know that Lucius would have to been too worried about you to watch out for himself as well.'

Harry nodded. 'I understand. Come on, let's get this over with.'

Snape hauled up the left sleeve of Pettigrew's robe. 'Come on, Wormtail. It's time to show us that Gryffindor courage you allegedly possess.'

Wormtail was shaking as he pressed his hand to the Dark Mark 'Vadere.' The Animagus stammered and Harry felt the pull of a side along apparation.

* * *

><p>He could tell by the immediate pain in his head the moment they arrived that they were in the right place. Harry immediately stunned and bound Wormtail and placed several heavy obscuring charms on him. He looked up to see Snape staring at him, a small smirk on his face. Harry replied with one of his own. 'I said I might let him live. I didn't say I would let him go.' He said bluntly.<p>

The potions master snorted. 'You're becoming more and more Slytherin every day.'

Harry grinned before it turned into a grimace. 'Speaking of Slytherins, let's go and finish off the last of the line.'

Snape drew off his cloak letting Harry see the duelling robes he had hidden under them and lifted his wand, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and gesturing for the young man to lead on.

Harry used the pain in his scar almost like a compass, turning back if he went a particular way and the burning decreased. Eventually they came to a set of doors that obviously led to a bedroom. Harry was in agony from the pain and Snape delved into his robes for a potion.

Harry swallowed it and handed it back. 'Thanks.' he breathed before lifting a hand and knocking on the door.

'Wormtail.' came a sibilant hiss from within. I felt you arrive back, but who have you brought with you?'

Harry nodded at Snape before throwing the door open. 'That would be me, Tom.' He growled, raising his hand and throwing both the Dark Lord and the chair he was sitting in twenty feet across the room with the flick of his wrist. Riddle wasn't down long but it gave both Harry and Snape time to look around and see that they had been blessed with a room empty of all bar Riddle and Nagini.

The latter quickly launched herself at Harry with a speed that was incredible considering her size. Harry ducked sharply and managed to rake one of his daggers down her belly for over two yards. The wound was long and fatal but she did manage to flick her head down and plunge one of her fangs into Harry's bicep as he tried to move out of the way.

Snape's quickly following Reducto hex resulted in a disgusting mess as Nagini's head exploded. Riddle let out a scream of anger and despair as he shook the dizziness from himself and leapt to his feet. Harry signalled to Snape and the potions master took it for what it was and quickly slipped back outside the door to guard it. This was Harry's fight and now he needed to concentrate on it.

Inside the room Riddle was steaming. 'Potter.' He spat.

'Actually, it's Malfoy. As you well know.' Harry said simply as the two circled each other, looking for the first sign of weakness. 'You've been quiet of late, Tom.'

'Don't call me that, you jumped up little half blood.'

'Three words for you Tom. Pot. Kettle. Black.'

'Potter.' Riddle hissed through clenched teeth.

'Did you know I used to feel almost sorry for you.' Harry went on as he slowly moved his left hand upwards. 'You had no one, no friends, no confidant, just a snake. And she couldn't love you, could she.'

'SHUT UP.'

Harry ignored him. 'But then you took Draco from me. You took my love, and you didn't keep it for yourself. No. You destroyed it.'

'And I'll destroy everyone you love, Potter. You mark my words.' Riddle snarled.

The ignoring on Harry's part continued. 'And something that special shouldn't have been destroyed. It should have been savoured and cherished and protected. So what I'm going to do is show you what love is, so that next time you won't be so quick to destroy it.'

'I know what it is, Potter. It's a weakness.'

'Really?' Harry said curiously. 'Because Draco's love made me much stronger. I'll show you.'

Suddenly Harry's hand shot out and Riddle found himself slammed back into the wall, four feet off the ground and unable to move.

'Now, are you ready?' Harry asked, not expecting an answer as Riddle struggled against the invisible binds. Harry stalked closer, ripping the Dark Lord's wand from his skeletal fingers and snapping it before staring into the now murderous red eyes.

And he let loose.

Let loose with every memory of Draco he had.

Using the Legilimancy he had learned in the most brutal way possible. Draco smiling at him, kissing him, reading to him, cuddling him. Draco touching him, making him feel more loved and protected than he could ever have imagined.

Riddle was screaming, blood starting to drip from his nose and eyes as the images became more intimate and the Dark Lord's soul ravaged itself in an effort to produce enough strength to push Harry away. Harry continued the onslaught. Draco licking him, Draco staring down at him as he moved within. Draco's head thrown back in passion. And Draco telling him he loved him. Over and over and over again.

Soon Riddle was begging him to stop and Harry tugged his magic back inside him, causing the snake like figure to drop to the ground in a foetal position, his hands clutching his head as the images Harry had all but shoved into his mind continued playing over and over.

Harry stared down at what was left of the Dark Lord, the shell of a wizard now quaking on the floor, and waited until Riddle finally pulled himself together enough to push himself up against the wall and stand, staring defiantly back at Harry. The look was slightly spoiled by the fact that he was having to lean against the wall and he was shaking violently.

'What did you think that accomplished, Harry?' Riddle said hoarsely. 'I'm still here. I'm not dead. And you're lover is.'

'You will be.' Harry vowed, lifting his dagger and slicing open Riddle's chest in one fell swoop even as he summoned one of Nagini's fangs.

'Draco was my heart, and you stole that from me.' He hissed. 'It's only fair that I take yours in return.' That said he plunged the still venomous fang into Riddle's heart and moments later the organ exploded, taking half of the Dark Lord's body with it.

Harry was thrown back several yards, in spite of the shield he had up and the protection spells of the duelling robes, hitting his head on a table and knocking himself out cold. He didn't hear Snape cross the room, having slipped back in when he heard the Dark Lord screaming, and kneel down, gently lifting Harry in his arms before whispering softly.

'Draco would be so very proud of you, Harry.'

* * *

><p>Harry slipped in and out of consciousness for almost two weeks as the poison Nagini had managed to inject him with in the moments before she died, ran its course.<p>

Narcissa and Lucien barely left his side as Lucius and Snape visited the Ministry, with a still stunned and bound Peter Pettigrew, and gave Fudge and the rest of the MLE the good news. Snape willingly gave the memory of that final moment as Harry killed the Dark Lord as evidence of the truth of his words and Aurors were quickly sent to the location Snape had left a tracking spell on to verify the memory as accurate.

Their return with the Dark Lord's remains, which were promptly destroyed, was cause for celebration as word quickly spread throughout the wizarding world. Harry's scar had completely disappeared as had the Dark Mark from both Snape and Malfoy's arms.

It was only later they found out that it had disappeared from all of the Death Eaters, meaning prosecution for their crimes would be difficult.

Harry however, had no idea of what was going on outside, his mind was caught up within itself. Narcissa had had to leave the room in tears several times as the fever caused Harry to hallucinate and call for Draco to come and help him.

'Dray please, it hurts so much. I need you, Dray. Make it go away. Please, Dray.' Harry would cry out for hours.

Eventually it became too much even for Lucius who growled at Lucien. 'Can't you do anything?'

Lucien shook his head, his eyes dull. 'Not without him thinking I'm Draco.' He said quietly.

Lucius managed to listen to Harry's pleas for another day before he shook his head. 'It doesn't matter. Just do whatever you have to do to make him feel better. I cannot stand to see him like this.'

Lucien nodded sharply and moved to sit on the side of the bed, lifting one of Harry's hands in his own and cupping his cheek with the other. 'Harry, can you hear me?' he said softly.

'Dray?' Harry's head lifted and Lucien could see him trying to open his eyes He didn't correct him but just went on.

'Just relax, Harry. You're going to be alright.'

'Burns.' Harry gasped. 'Everything burns.'

Lucien gently stroked the sweaty hair off Harry's forehead. 'I know. We can't give you anything else just yet. You have to be strong for me. It will go away soon.'

'Please Dray, it hurts so much.'

'Shhh, I know. I wish I could take it from you.'

'Hold me, Dray. Please, hold me. Make it go away.' Harry begged, gritting his teeth as another wave of pain from the poison washed through him.

Lucien hesitated, looking up at the other adults in the room, all of whom were looking at Lucius.

'Go on.' He murmured as if it pained him to say.

Lucien needed no further encouragement, moving past Harry until he was leaning up against the head board and pulling the Boy-Who-Lived into his arms. 'I've got you, Harry.' He whispered, gently running his fingers through Harry's hair. 'You're going to be okay, I promise. Just relax. I'll be here when you wake.' Lucien continued rubbing Harry's back as the young man almost burrowed into his chest and let out a big sigh.

'I love you, Dray.' He whispered before consciousness took him once again.

'Excuse me.' Lucius' strangled apology startled many but not as much as his abrupt departure from the room as if unable to watch any longer.

'Do not concern yourself.' Narcissa said as she used a damp cloth to wipe gently at the back of Harry's neck. 'He will return.'

Lucien glanced down at Harry. 'I know.'

Narcissa placed a hand under his chin and lifted it so that she could look into the gray eyes that were the image of her son's. 'It is hard for Harry, but it is hard for Lucius too. When he looks at the two of you together, he also can't help but see Draco. He knows you aren't Draco but unlike Harry, he doesn't have the luxury of dreaming. He can see you two together and wish with all of his heart that it was true but he knows it isn't and that it never will be.'

'What about you?'

Narcissa smiled and released his chin, lowering her hand to gently stroke the now sleeping Harry's cheek. 'I just want Harry to be happy. You make him happy.'

'Even if it is a lie?'

Narcissa sighed heavily. 'Sometimes the truth can just be too painful to deal with.'

'He will have to deal with it eventually.'

'I know.' She said softly before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on Harry's temple. 'We will deal with that when the time comes.' She promised before she stood up and left the room, obviously in search of her husband.

* * *

><p>When Lucien woke up, not realising that he had even fallen asleep, it was dark, but he had no trouble discerning the feel of gentle kisses being placed down his neck.<p>

At some point, obviously after he fell asleep, everyone had left the room and he had moved slightly lower in the bed until he was lying almost flat with Harry's head on his shoulder. His eyes flew open as Harry's hand began undoing the buttons on his shirt and a hot tongue followed, leaving his chest.

'Oh Merlin.' He breathed, unsure if Harry was even awake. He knew it would be dangerous to wake him up if he wasn't but he wasn't sure he could take this, knowing Harry was thinking he was Draco.

All coherent thought left him a moment later as Harry's hand slipped into his trousers to grip him tightly even as his teeth grasped a nipple and nibbled softly. Lucien couldn't stop his hands from coming up and grasping Harry's shoulders, tugging the Boy-Who-Lived up until he could kiss him soundly.

Harry groaned softly, his tongue mapping out every inch of Lucien's mouth before moving back across his chin and down his neck. Lucien let out a quiet moan of his own.

This was so wrong.

But Merlin, it felt so right.

Harry just melted into him, fitting to his body as if he was an extension of himself. Lucien ran his hands down Harry's back pulling him tight against his body. Harry hissed and arched against him even though his mouth never left Lucien's chest. When he moved towards his trousers again Lucien knew he would have to do something and he pulled him back up to kiss him again, keeping his arms around him and not letting him go.

Harry went with the restriction, pressing his hips down over and over in an effort to get some friction happening between them. He thrust downwards causing Lucien's eyes to almost roll back in his head but he didn't let go. Finally Harry gave a cry and collapsed, breathing heavily against Lucien's chest.

The older man was hesitant to speak. Still unsure if Harry was still asleep but Harry solved his dilemma for him moments later when he raised his head, giving him as sleepy, sated smile. 'I love you, Dray.' he whispered, dropping his head to Lucien's chest again before he drifted back off to sleep.

Lucien was frozen in place, barely daring to even breathe. Harry had been awake. 'Oh Merlin, what have I done.' Lucien whispered, wondering if Harry would remember what had happened in the morning.

He couldn't stay here. He was letting his own growing feelings for the young man interfere and Harry didn't need that. He needed to heal, not live in a dream world.

Lucius had been right.

He quickly but carefully slid out from under the Boy-Who-Lived, replacing his body with a pillow before creeping from the room and through to his own. He had several owls to write and he had to pack.

* * *

><p>Harry hugged the pillow to him tightly and smiled. It smelled like Draco. That thought brought back the dream of several hours before. It had been so vivid. Draco holding him, kissing him. He shifted, feeling the stickiness that had remained and frowned. He'd never had a dream that vivid.<p>

Suddenly he had a vision of Lucien. Lucien kissing him, Lucien holding him tight. Those strong hands, only slightly bigger than Draco's caressing his back, and Harry sucked in a breath, feeling as if he'd been punched in the gut.

'Oh god, Draco.' He whispered, curling into a ball as tears sprung to his eyes.

This was how Narcissa found him an hour later. Of course he had fallen back to sleep by then but she knew he'd woken only by the position he was in. And by the fact she'd seen Lucien out on the grounds watching an owl fly into the distance.

'Harry? Harry, wake up.' She murmured, gently shaking his shoulder.

'Narcissa.' Harry whispered sleepily.

Narcissa couldn't stop the brilliant smile that covered her face. 'Oh darling, you won't ever believe how happy I am to see you awake.'

'Narcissa.' Harry said again as he slowly sat up and let the witch put her arms around him and hold him tightly.

'We're so proud of you, Harry. So very proud of you.'

Harry pulled away. 'What for?'

Narcissa stared at him. 'You don't remember?'

'Don't remember what? What happened?' Harry's voice became slightly panicked.

'Riddle. Do you remember destroying the Dark Lord? Nagini bit you. That's why you've been out of it for the last two weeks.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'He's dead?'

Narcissa nodded. 'You don't remember?'

Harry shook his head. 'Not a thing.'

'What's the last thing you remember?' Narcissa asked, raising an eyebrow at the blush that suffused Harry's face for a moment before the young man managed to push it away.

'My birthday party. I remember opening my presents.' Harry said finally.

Narcissa eyed him for a moment before nodding and smiling once again. 'It may just come back to you. How do you feel anyway?'

'Fine actually, although a shower and something to eat wouldn't go astray.' Harry admitted.

Narcissa laughed. 'Yes, you must feel like you've been in those pyjamas for weeks, what with the amount of sweating you've been doing in an effort to get rid of the venom. Tell you what. You have a shower and I'll make sure the house elves bring a special breakfast up to you.'

'I can come down.' Harry said quickly.

Narcissa frowned. 'Are you sure. I don't want to tire you out.'

Harry nodded. 'Yes, I can't stand staying in bed. Beside I really want to see everyone.'

The witch had no trouble reading who exactly it was Harry wanted to see and she wondered whether the other had left yet. Deciding not to say anything yet she just patted his knee and stood. 'Fine, you have a shower and change into something comfortable and then come down. We'll see you in the dining room.'

'Okay.' Harry agreed, swaying only slightly as he jumped up off the bed. Grinning sheepishly at Narcissa's expression and crossing the room quickly, slipping into his bathroom before the witch changed her mind and sent him back to bed.

* * *

><p>'Lucien?' Harry called out from the top of the stairs, halting the cloaked figure's progress towards the door. 'Lucien, where are you going?'<p>

Lucien turned as Harry made it to the bottom of the stairs. 'I'm leaving, Harry.' He said quietly.

Harry eyes widened. 'What? No, you can't go.'

'Harry, please. Don't make this any harder than it already is.' Lucien pleaded softly.

Harry stared into the gray eyes. 'I don't want you to go.' He whispered.

Lucien reached up and cupped his cheek. 'I think you are unsure of exactly what it is you want, Harry. You still have so much healing to do, and I do not think my presence here any longer will help that.'

'But I know who you are. I know you're not Draco.' Harry insisted, tears springing to his eyes.

Lucien raised an eyebrow. 'Do you? Do you really?' He asked softly. 'Because I don't believe that you do.'

'Please.' Harry begged but Lucien shook his head.

'I'm sorry, Harry. It tears at my heart to have to do this but I cannot stay. I've let you sink into this dream world for too long. I knew I was playing a dangerous game but I couldn't help it, not with the way I felt. It isn't fair to you or me to continue this charade.'

'Please don't leave me. I need you.' Tears were streaming down Harry's cheeks now and Lucien found he had to look away lest his resolve crumble.

'I'm not leaving you, Harry. You need time. You need to sort out your feelings. Take the time to heal your heart properly and if, after that, you still have these feelings, and you can honestly say that they are for me, and not for who you wish me to be, then I will be waiting.' Lucien promised turning back long enough to drop a chaste kiss on Harry's cheek before disappearing out the door and into the waiting carriage.

Harry dropped slowly to the step as he watched the carriage disappear into the distance as Narcissa watched in dismay from the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p>The dark haired young man came to the ornate gates and stared up at the chateau in the distance.<p>

Over a year had passed since Harry had last come here, only days after Lucien had left Malfoy Manor. At that time the older man had refused to see him, the house elf politely telling him that Master Lucien was busy and would be for some time. Harry had come back each day after that until Jacques Lestrelle had welcomed him in and insisted he stayed. It was only the next day that he found out Lucien had left the evening before for Spain and no one knew when he would be back.

In despair Harry had wandered the corridors of the chateau before running once more into Jacques. Their talk had lasted into the wee hours of the morning but when Harry finally returned to his room he did feel much better and from that moment on he applied himself to the things Jacques was teaching him, knowing that this was the opportunity of a lifetime.

Four months later he left the chateau and travelled to the United States where he spent many months healing both his heart and his head as he fulfilled the instructions Jacques had given him. He sorted out the feelings he had for both Draco and Lucien, coming to terms with what he'd lost after so long.

At times he struggled to differentiate between the two young men but when he looked deep inside, into his soul he knew exactly which was which. In his mind's eye he could see the difference in shades of gray between their eyes, the way Draco's mouth curved slightly higher on the left, and, of course that slight difference in the size of Lucien's hands.

It took time for Harry to realise that he truly loved the older man.

That it took nothing away from his love for Draco.

That he loved Draco and always would.

And that he loved Lucien for who he was, and not for who Harry wished him to be.

The short time Harry had had with Draco had been extraordinary, but it was finished and he would have the memories of it forever. But Lucien was here. He was someone Harry could hold and love and share his life with and eventually he came to the realisation that that was something Draco would have wanted for him.

Draco would have wanted him to live.

Draco would have wanted him to love.

And so he returned to Paris, and to Lucien.

As if expecting him the gates opened and Harry walked up the long driveway. His heart was pounding and his hands shook. He wondered if Lucien would indeed be waiting as he had promised. He knocked on the door and opened his mouth to speak when the house elf opened it, but no words would come.

The house elf just nodded and gestured for him to come in. 'This way, Master Harry.' It squeaked and Harry followed it numbly through the corridors. Now that he was here everything he felt was closing in on him. He felt his breath leaving him and he quickly put a damper on his emotions before they got away from him. He stopped at the doorway as the house elf opened it and took a deep breath before stepping inside.

His eyes widened at the sight of Lucius and Narcissa standing by the window, deep in conversation with Jacques Lestrelle. Of course they quieted when he walked in and looked up at him. Lucius was watching him, a fond expression on his face as Narcissa smiled tearfully at him.

'You knew.' Harry said softly. It was not a question.

Lucius nodded. 'Jacques said you would be arriving back any day.'

Harry looked at the elderly wizard. 'How?'

Lestrelle gifted him one of those indulgent smiles. 'Because the heart never lies, young one. And yours is as pure as the driven snow. It would never have allowed you to twist what you had with Draco. It just took time for you to realise it.'

'Is..is Lucien...' Harry trailed off, suddenly nervous.

'Bonjour, Harry.' Came a gentle voice from behind him and Harry spun on his heel. He stared at the now twenty year old. The passing year had changed him little and Harry knew in that moment what Jacques had meant. Lucien stepped forward, slowly crossing the distance to stand toe to toe with Harry.

'I love you, Luc.' Harry whispered as he stared up into the shining gray eyes. Lucien lifted both hands and cupped Harry's cheeks, staring into the green eyes intently as if searching for the truth in Harry's very soul.

'Je t'amie de tout mon coeur.' Lucien whispered before tilting Harry's chin and kissing him softly, his arms winding around Harry's waist and pulling him close. Harry melted into the embrace and closed his eyes. He felt safe and protected and loved again. Not because it felt like Draco's embrace.

But because it was Lucien's.

And because it was right.


End file.
